Behold the Hakurei
by Extravagaunte
Summary: The Exalt is gone from Gensokyo, but her death leaves a wound upon the land. Reimu and the incident solvers must travel to the Exalt's homeland to heal Gensokyo. Like the prequel, Behold the Hakurei is a crossover with White Wolf's Exalted. I recently found the White Wolf category, my apologies for the confusion.
1. Behold the Hakurei: Prologue

Behold the Hakurei: A New Fantasy 3

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter 1: A New Fantasy

Out from Leona's corpse drifted a faint golden light, invisible to all but a select few in Gensokyo. The light flew up toward Hakugyokurou. As it approached the giant sealed door, it silently slid open, the great doors parted just enough for the wisp of light to fit through. The wisp of light darted for the door and a hand pulled out of a gap and grabbed it.

Yukari floated out of the gap as she held the wisp of light. "Ah, a solar spark," Yukari said with a toothy grin, "I haven't seen you in quite some time. Not since that war from long ago." The wisp burned in her hand. "Ah, sorry. Just an old woman caught reminiscing. Anyway, I am Countless Purple Clouds. You've been naughty, little solar. Coming to my world, upsetting my balance, and killing my friends. I suppose I can't blame you, you're doing what you're made to do, but you know this goes against the pact made between your emperor and I."

The spark flared up, and words echoed off it. "You dare question my actions? I am Glorious Lion of Heaven, exalt of the zenith. Hear my words and obey."

"You and your drama," Yukari said with a roll of her eyes, "You know, I still hold power within the courts of Yu-Shan. This barrier was made to prevent your kind from getting in here, yet it opens for you. This means you have done something very wrong. Soon, your ugly, bloody world will come creeping into mine. Know this, little exalt, if I see Deathlords, Yozi, or Neverborn outside this door then I will trap you within my gaps till the end of time. Now run along little exalt, I have people to talk to."

"What door?" Flandre asked.

"I will show you," Yukari said, "And I will get a team of incident resolvers to travel through it. Sakuya will be with them, the Scarlet Devil Mansion needs to show power now."

"Am I not powerful enough?" Flandre asked, "Should any youkai act up I could easily crush them."

"You are certainly mighty," Yukari said, "But the youkai need to see that the strength of the Scarlet Devil Mansion hasn't weakened. You will need to keep Sakuya by you at all times, show them the throne hasn't wavered. Repair the mansion, make your presence known, keep your gate guard out at all times, _show_ them that the mansion is still strong." Yukari turned away from Flandre and floated away. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to collect a someone. I believe she will be a great help in retrieving your sister."

"Yukari, listen," Flandre said, "I don't care who you send or wherever you're sending them. Just bring my sister back."

"Alright then," Yukari said, ducking into a gap, "Give me a moment and I will gather the rest of the team."

***Deep Down***

In a castle carved from bones sat a massive, metal juggernaut of a man. He rested on a stone throne, wearing black plate armor that covered his entire body and held a massive greatsword in one hand. The sword was pitch black, a massive, screaming skull made the hilt and visions of death swam around the blade.

"Do you feel that," the man said, sitting motionless as air cold curled out from his visor, "A world hidden from my view has yet to feel my sting. Now, I can see it; now, I can crush it."

A woman sat next to the throne, bound in chain and dressed in rags. Her body, once beautiful, had been ravaged by starvation. Her long, flowing red hair hung from her head in a mat and her once pristine skin was pale and covered in scars. Despite all the pain and suffering she had faced, her eyes shone with great, unbroken fury. "You think you can just march against them? You cannot leave the underworld and your armies will fall against the might of the realm." The woman said.

"Might of the realm," The man echoed. He did not move, but a creaking noise could be heard beneath his helm as his gaze shifted to the woman. "In one night, my spies found you, beat you, and brought you to me. Your empire now spirals deeper and deeper into oblivion, struggling to hold itself together as your most trusted nobles fight amongst each other to replace you.

Should your realm fight my army, I doubt I would even notice their presence. Besides, you know how that fight would end." The man lifted a ironclad boot and rested it on the woman. The woman struggled against the weight, desperately trying to keep it from crushing her. "My army will crush them underfoot, as I am you."


	2. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter One

Behold the Hakurei: Wyld Hunt 9

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter One: Wyld Hunt

"You're _not_ going," Reimu yelled, "We don't even know what's on the other side of that door. You have no idea how dangerous this journey will be."

"She has a point," Marisa said, "You can just relax and leave this to the experts."

"You don't need to worry about us," Sanae said, "We can handle anything this place throws at us, but you need to stay here."

"Is this how it's going to be?" Kotohime asked, "You're all going on a cool adventure and you think you can leave me behind? We're going with you and you can't stop us, isn't that right Youmu?"

"Huh?" Youmu looked over when she heard her name.

"Youmu, you wanted to go?" Yuyuko asked, "All you had to do is ask, I won't stop you. I can take care of myself, you can go have fun on your adventure."

"What?" Youmu said, her gaze shifted between Kotohime and Yuyuko, "I didn't say-"

"Come on Youmu, show some backbone," Kotohime yelled, "Don't let Reimu walk all over you like this. Be confident. _Show_ her that you're going on this adventure."

"But I don't-"

"Thank you all for coming," Yukari said as a gap slid open, Kotohime ducked behind her, "I'm sure you all remember that crazy girl with golden skin." Everyone murmured a replied. "Well, that girl was an invader. She came from an awful place, filled with blood and war, and she came through this door."

"I thought the seal on that door was impossible to open," Marisa said, "How could she have come through it?"

"I don't know," Yukari said.

Reimu gave really Yukari a blank stare. "You _don't know_," Reimu said, "Really?"

"Yes, I don't know," Yukari said, "I don't know because it isn't important how she did this. What is important is that all of you are going through this door to stop it from ever happening again. Am I understood?"

"Yes," Reimu said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then get going," Yukari said, shooing them away.

The team wordlessly entered the door, leaving Yukari and Yuyuko alone. Yukari felt a piece of paper land on her hat, and a gap opened to grab it. As Yukari looked over the paper, a red and purple blur sped through the door as it closed.

"What's it say?" Yuyuko asked.

Yukari let out a sigh. "It says 'C+ on dramatic entrance. You do this one a lot and need to change up your game to really impress people. Signed, Kotohime.'"

"Welp," Yuyuko said, "They're all gone. Do you think they'll be alright?"

"They'll be fine. They are Gensokyo's best incident solvers after all," Yukari said.

"I suppose," Yuyuko said, "Though, it will be weird having Hakugyokurou all to myself."

"Sleep over time?" Yukari asked.

"Sleep over time." Yuyuko replied.

Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu stepped out of the door. They found themselves outside, miles in the sky. Before them stretches a great mass of rivers, all converging into a sea. Land between the rivers was coated with trees, and in the horizon they could see an island. As the Gensokyians looked over the new land, Reimu clutched her hands to her head.

"What is this place?" Reimu groaned, "My shrine maiden intuition is, ugh."

"Oh yeah," Marisa said, "Your intuition. With that, finding Remilia should be a sinch. Where do we go?"

Reimu waved her arm around. "Everywhere," Reimu said with a shout, "There's trouble all over this place. What is going on here?"

"Uh, Reimu," Youmu said nervously, "Could you keep your voice down?"

"What is it?" Reimu barked. Youmu opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the whistling of an arrow. Reimu twisted backward, the arrow taking a lock of her black hair as it flew past. Reimu looked down and saw a group of five wearing white plate armor.

The captain, the only member wearing a cape and helmet, gave a light slap to the archer. "You missed," the captain said, "They weren't even looking at you, how did you miss?"

"I'll have you know," Reimu said, floating down to face the soldiers, "I have more the ten _years_ practice at dodging danmaku. It'll take more than one arrow to beat me."

"That's why I wanted to you to stop shouting," Youmu said as she flew down with the rest of the group, "Because they had been watching us since we arrived."

"So what's the plan?" Marisa asked, "Danmaku them?"

"Looks like it," Reimu said, "They started this fight, so let's finish it."

"Can't we fight them with weapons?" Sanae asked with a slight whine, "You agree, don't you Youmu? Just look at the leader, he's got some nice looking swords and stance is sharp. And look at that one, he doesn't even have a weapon so he clearly fights with martial arts."

"Sanae, don't be ridiculous," Marisa said, "We're here to find Remilia, not-" An arrow flew straight at Marisa, stopping just in front of her eye as Sanae caught it in two fingers and Youmu's sword cut the arrow with a flash. Marisa eyed the archer. The archer sheepishly took a step back.

"I was talking," Marisa said to the archer, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt?"

"You're a fae," she replied, "We're one a Wyld Hunt. Killing you is our job."

"Do you mean a 'faery'?" Marisa asked, "Because I'm human."

"We don't have time for this," The captain yelled, turning to his troops, "And what are you doing _not_ attacking?"

"Trying to not die?" The archer said.

"Private Nagai, you're not helping," the captain said, turning to the unarmed man, "Ichimonji, stay behind Ishiguro and Ihara. You two," The captain turned to the soldiers in the back, carrying tower shields and chopping swords, "Take point with me."

"Sir, yes sir," the soldiers replied.

"What? You're hiding the martial artist in the back?" Sanae groaned, "I want to fight him."

"Relax Miss Sanae," Youmu said, "I'm sure you'll get your chance. Besides, the ones in front look like a good test of our skill."

"Yeah," Sanae agreed, slumping her shoulders, "But they've got _weapons_. It's just not the same."

"Your formation is nice and all," Reimu said, "But we can _fly_. We can just fly up over you and rain danmaku down until you surrender."

"Do it then," the captain said.

"Alright, we will," Reimu said as she and her friends slowly flew into the air. Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Youmu all extended their hands toward the soldiers and danmaku poured down onto them. Sharp winds formed around the soldiers as they leapt after Reimu and her friends. The two shield knights were pushed back by an endless stream of danmaku. As they fell away the captain rose up between them and dragged Youmu down and the captain's blade's clashed against Youmu and a ringing filled the air.

Sanae broke away to fight Ichimonji, flying down and taking a battle stance. Ichimonji had magic runes spiralling off of him as light began to warp around him. As Sanae rushed forward into battle arrows came whistling to her. Sanae turned and began snatching the arrows out of the air, expertly catching them between her fingers. Nagai had her quiver tilted backward on her thigh, letting her reload and fire in a single, smooth motion.

"Ichimonji, hurry up" Nagai yelled.

"Don't worry," he said, "It won't be long now."

Nagai did her best to keep Sanae's attention, but ultimately Sanae couldn't resist the pull of seeing new martial arts.

"Show me your power," Sanae called out as she ran of Ichimonji, "Or face a miracle!"

"On you captain," Ichimonji yelled as black smoke poured from his hand and rushed to the captain. As Youmu fought against the captain, the smoke coiled around him, turning into four black snakes coming from a spell circle at his feet. The snakes lashed out against Youmu, two of them were cut down, Youmu ducked under one, but the last one bit into her arm and pulled Youmu to the ground with the captain.

Youmu cried out as snake's fangs pulled and torn at her flesh as she desperately fought the captain with one arm. Reimu and Marisa fired danmaku down on captain, only to be blocked by his shield bearers. Youmu cut down the last two snakes as the captain slowly overwhelmed her with speed. The captain lunged forward, leaving shallow cuts across Youmu's sides as she twisted away from his swords.

Sanae stood still, a blank look on her face as she casually blew away Nagai's arrows. "What was that?" Sanae asked.

"I'm a sorcerer, not a martial artist," Ichimonji said.

Sanae let out a tired sigh. "Hey, Marisa," Sanae yelled, "This guy's a wizard, you wanna take him?"

"Huh, sure," Marisa said as she fired danmaku down onto the knights guarding the captain. Marisa turned her fire to Ichimonji, pummeling him with illusion lasers and a flurry of danmaku. As Ichimonji slumped down in the dirt with a light smoke rising off of him, Nagai stared open-mouthed at Sanae.

"Can you do that to?" Nagai asked.

"Yeah," Sanae said with a shrug, "It's not hard."

Without a second thought, Nagai fled.

"Nagai!" The captain yelled, "Where are you going?"

"To 'Not Die'," Nagai yelled back, "It's a great place and you should visit some time."

"Reimu," Sanae said, "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine," Reimu said, kicking against the tower shields and toppling the knights under them. As the guards fell, Marisa fired some more danmaku to keep them down. When the lights from Marisa's danmaku dimmed, Reimu saw Youmu and the captain. The captain had been brought to one knee while Youmu stood tall, her swords on either side of the captain's neck.

"Surrender," Youmu demanded.

"I would rather die than surrender Creation to the Fae," the captain replied.

"I'm not a fairy," Marisa said, "I'm just a regular human."

"For a creature of lies that was pathetic," the captain said, "What ordinary human can you what you do?"

"The ones who study and train," Marisa replied, "I spent a lot of time to learn magic."

"You look like you're fourteen," the captain said, "How much time exactly?"

"Well, my parents aren't proud of me," Marisa said, "Enough time to get them to kick me out. How did you spend on those swords?"

"Long enough to make my parents proud, but clearly not long enough," the captain said.

"You fought quite well," Youmu said, "That is something you should be proud of."

"I have nothing to boast for," the captain said, "My troops have been beaten, one of them fled, and I have lost."

"Ugh, we're not here to kill you," Reimu said, "We're just looking for someone."

"Why should I believe you?" the captain asked.

"I don't care if you do or don't," Reimu said, "We're leaving. Youmu, sheathe your swords and let him go."

"Are you sure? He might attack me again." Youmu said.

"Then _fly away!_" Reimu said, taking to the air.

Youmu hesitantly pulled her swords away. When the captain didn't move Youmu slowly flew away, joining Reimu, Marisa, and Sanae.

"Hold on," the captain said, "You aren't actually going to _fly_ around Creation?"

"What's going to stop us?" Marisa asked.

"The dragonblooded Empire will," the captain said, "If you fly around then you're not Fae, they at least now _something_ about Creation. Who are you looking for?"

"What does it matter to you?" Reimu asked.

"This place is my home and I was tasked with protecting it," the captain said, "You'll cause havoc if you fly about with your magic. Noble houses on the brink of civil war will walk over each other to gain control of you. Now who are you looking for."

Reimu drifted down to the ground.

"Reimu, what are you doing?" Marisa asks, "You remember how much trouble Leona caused. Why would you want to be nice to these people?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Reimu said.

Marisa rolled her eyes and flew after Reimu, Sanae and Youmu were quick to follow.

"Now then," Reimu said, "You said it's your job to help protect this place, and if me and my friends just wander about then you will fail. So, you should help us find our friend so we can leave."

"I will," the captain said.

"What's your name?" Youmu asked.

The captain reached up and pulled off his helmet. His face had a scar running over one eye, down across his nose, and off his chin. He had short, black hair, a short beard, and dark blue eyes.

"I am captain Hanzo."

*** Yu Shan ***

High above the city, locked away within a mighty spire was the Loom of Fate. The powder blue strands in the loom dictated the fate of everything in Creation, from the smallest of insects and dull lives of farmers to the mightiest of beasts and kings, queens, and heroes of the land. If everything worked according to the loom, Creation would be a peaceful place.

White Ivory, a chocolate skinned woman wearing a light blue robe and an exalt of fate, known as a sidereal, and guardian of the loom let out a deep breath. She would have to tell Kejop about this, and she hated telling Kejop about anything. He would always rant on for hours about how it was probably the Solars faults when Ivory just wanted to get work done and make sure reality was still happening.

Ivory strode out of the tower. She would have to tell Kejop about this. In fact, she would probably have to _show_ him just to make sure. She was not happy about this. Not only would she have to waste hours listening to Kejop's endless rants, she was the guardian of the loom and something was messing with it. Still, this was so big she would have to tell Kejop.

A single red strand had been found in the loom.

*** Creation. Just outside that door ***

Reimu and her team marched down the road. Reimu was certain she had forgotten something but the headache her intuition was giving her made it hard for her to think. If she had forgotten something, it probably wasn't important though.

A few feet away from Reimu, Kotohime hid behind the trees doing her best to suppress giggles and the growing grin plastered all over her face. It was good to be back.


	3. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Two

Behold the Hakurei: Nexus 8

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Two: Nexus

Hours passed as Reimu and company marched toward the setting sun.

"So we can't fly, we can't use danmaku, we can't use magic, Youmu has to hide her ghost half, Reimu and Sanae can't use their talismans, I can't use my mini hakkero, and you say our clothes look weird," Marisa said, "Is there anything else you want to tell us not to do?"

"Don't mouth off," Hanzo said.

"No, seriously," Marisa said, "You say that the dragon blooded are so tough, 'We're the chosen leaders of the world,' and all that but we had you beat pretty soundly. Why _can't_ we do what we want."

"Because Creation hangs, quite seriously, by a thread," Hanzo said, "If you start causing havoc, you could unleash untold horrors upon a world with no one to stop them."

"Yeah, no one except _me_," Marisa said, "I've fought untold horrors before, like three times. Even my mentor was an untold horror. What makes you think I can't do it?"

"You said you were an ordinary human?" Hanzo asked.

"Yeah, why?" Marisa said.

"Because the untold horrors that I know of can kill a mortal just by looking at them," Hanzo said, "I'm not about to risk the fate of Creation on the hope that they decide not to look at you."

"I can be stealthy," Marisa said.

Reimu starred.

"No really, I can."

Youmu starred.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

Sanae starred.

"Well fine, if you all want to _walk_ to wherever we're going, then that's fine by me."

Hanzo starred.

"Okay, I'm walking, we're walking. None of us are flying."

"Are you done yet?" Reimu asked, "We have enough to deal with without you whining."

"This is _not_ whining," Marisa said.

"Really?" Reimu said, "You mean 'Ugh, I can't _believe_ that you're actually making me _walk_ somewhere this is so _barbaric_ having to walk.' isn't whining? Because it sounds like whining to me."

"First of all, I didn't say that and I didn't sound like that," Marisa said, "Secondly, no I'm not whining. I'm complaining; this is not what we do and this is not how we do it. Even when we were young-"

"Younger than _fourteen?_" Hanzo murmured.

"-this is not what we did. Tell me Reimu, when in your life as a shrine maiden did you ever say 'I've have something really important to do, I'd better walk there even though I could fly.' When have you ever even _thought_ that?"

"This is different," Reimu said.

"Different how?" Marisa asked, "Different like the time when winter lasted half a year, threatening all life in Gensokyo, or different like the time when Utsuho was going crazy, threatening all life in Gensokyo? Tell me, how is this different?"

"They all followed spell card rules," Reimu said, "We had as many tries as we needed to beat them. They also didn't want to kill us. From what Hanzo told me, in this world, death is impossible to come back from, I can't just fight my way to the underworld to get someone back. We all only have one shot at this, and we have to do it right. That means we have to walk."

"Just because it's dangerous? Wait," Marisa noticed the stares her friends were giving her, "You're not saying it's too dangerous for all of us, you're saying it's too dangerous for _me_."

"Marisa listen," Reimu said, "We don't know what the monsters here are capable of. You said it yourself, you're an ordinary human. Sanae and I have divine blessings and Youmu is…" Reimu thought for a moment, "Can you die?" She asked Youmu.

Youmu shrugged.

"Whatever," Reimu said, "You need to-"

"_No_," Marisa said, "I'm not letting myself stay in your stupid, divinely blessed, _perfect_ shadow. If I always did what you thought was best my life would amount to nothing. I can take care of myself and I don't need or want your help." Marisa mounted her broom. "See if you can catch me on foot, _shrine maiden_. I'll come back with Remilia in tow."

Marisa sped off into the sky.

"Marisa, stop!" Reimu yelled, gritting her teeth as Marisa disappeared into the distance.

"Does she even know where Nexus is?" Sanae asked.

"She's at least going the right direction," Hanzo said, "And Nexus is a hard city to miss."

"Should one of us fly after her?" Sanae asked.

"No, let her be for now," Reimu said, "Give her some time to come to her senses. Besides, the last thing we need now is another one of us getting caught."

Under the cover of night Marisa gently touched down inside the walls of Nexus. The city reeked, partially of a few smells that Marisa wished she couldn't identify but it especially reeked of thievery. Not good old banditry, where there's no hiding in shadows for someone or that greasy feeling Marisa got whenever she stole something without announcement. Bandits were upfront about what they were doing. Thieves were liars, backstabbers, and cheaters, and the city reeked of them.

Even though Marisa couldn't see anyone, the streets were dark and made her hair stand on end. She would have to find a place to stay, and she would have to do it now.

As Marisa walked through the muck of the outer ring of the city, she thought that landing in the outer ring probably wasn't the best idea. She also wasn't at all thinking Reimu and her outburst about how she should be allowed to take care of herself.

_ Honestly,_ Marisa thought, _What makes Reimu think that she needs to baby sit me? I can take care of myself just fine. I'm only trapped in a different dimension in a city I've never heard of surrounded by people I've never met who hold power I've never seen. Just you wait Reimu, by the time you get here I'll have the city wrapped around my finger. I just need to find a place to stay tonight and soon I'll be _queen_ of this city._

With new found vigor, Marisa set off for the castle in the center of Nexus. Marisa could feel eyes on her as she strode through the streets, watching her, judging her, trying to figure out how much she was worth and how much they could steal from her. Marisa didn't care, she had enough magic in her apron and hakkero to lay waste to the whole city if she wanted. A few petty thieves were nothing to her.

_In fact_, Marisa thought, _I could even have a little fun with them._

A short while later, Marisa stepped out from a dark alley, a large sack of silver in tow. Behind her were several bandits looking to rob the witch. Her broom had a few new cuts in it, but nothing compared to when the Moriya shrine created that ridiculous machine or when Tenshi tried to destroy Reimu's shrine.

With a confident smirk, Marisa approached the gates to the inner ring.

"Excuse me," Marisa said to the guards, "I heard this gate has a squeaky wheel. I brought some grease if you want some."

The guards eyed each other briefly before shrugging. Marisa tossed them the bag of silver and took proud steps through the gate.

While the outer ring carried the smell of thievery and things Marisa was getting tired of being able to recognize, the inner ring of Nexus carried, not a more sterile scent, but a refined version of the outer ring. Marisa could tell this still involved thievery, just a much less blatant version. Gone would be the shifty eyed men in dark alleys, replaced with schemes of corporate espionage.

_It still isn't banditry,_ Marisa thought, _In fact, it's worse. At least regular thieves will show their face. _

Sights set on the castle, Marisa continued forward. When she arrived, to Marisa's surprise they just opened the gates for her.

"Aren't you worried that I'll, I don't know, set fire to the royal archives?" Marisa asked.

"I'd be more surprised than anything," a guard told her, "We don't have a royal archive."

"Then what was set on fire last week?" the other guard asked.

"A journal someone was stupid enough to keep," the first guard said, "I think they burned the keeper along with the journal."

"Well hold on, you have a castle, so you have to have a king, right?" Marisa asked, "What if I tried to kill him? You can't really just let people in."

"Eh, the king wouldn't mind if you kill him," a guard said.

"Why not"? Marisa asked.

"Because he's the king of _Nexus_. Everyday he has to agonize over a new reason why the dragon blooded realm shouldn't wipe this city and the trading guild from Creation," the guard said, "Every night he has to agonize over a new reason why he shouldn't let them. Besides, assassination is how we appoint new leaders."

"You _what_?" Marisa said.

"Yeah, now do you want to see the king or not?" a guard asked.

Marisa pushed past the guards and one of them yelled directions to the throne room. When Marisa entered the throne room, she saw an old man looking over the city from the window. He wasn't dressed like a king, more like a fairly well off merchant. The old man turned to Marisa, a tired look in his eyes.

"Are you here to kill me?" the king asked. He didn't sound scared.

"No," Marisa said, taking off her hat and hugging it to her chest, "I just wanted to talk."

"I don't get many visitors," the old man said, "What do you want to talk about? Starting a new trading company? A thieving company? Or maybe," the old man turned to Marisa, "You just want to disappear."

"No, nothing like that," Marisa said, "Though, I do want to see what the city looks like from up here."

"It looks like a cesspool," the old man said, gingerly moving to his throne, "Same way it looks from street level. The only difference is you can see more of it. What do you want to talk about."

"Well, when I first came to this city I told myself I'd have it wrapped around my finger by the time my friend arrives," Marisa said, "Just to prove to her that I could but, I guess it sounded better in my head."

"I understand," the old man said, "Back when I was young I was full of ambition. I told myself I'd be the most powerful man in Nexus one day, and now I am. That also sounded a lot better in my head. Why would you want to take over Nexus?"

"Well, my friend and I, we both know magic," Marisa said, "She has some stupid divine blessing, and where we come from a lot of, well, _stuff_ happens. She always tells me to not get in the way, because she knows she's better than me. And I hate it. I hate knowing that I'll never be better than her. I hate having to work and risk my life for every last scrap of power that I have. I hate know that she doesn't need to practice or study to get better. I just, I want to show her that I'm capable."

"You study occult?" the old man asked, studying her from his throne.

_You study occult?_ A memory echoed in Marisa's mind. _I will not have my daughter turning into a youkai. From now on, the servants are not to let you out of your room without my permission._

_ But dad, I can do it! I could defend the village if you would just let me!_

_ You think I'll let you turn yourself into a filthy monster? Marisa, you're a lot of trouble for the family so I'm giving you an option. Either be a part of the family or be a slave to that disgusting Mima!_

"I used to study occult," the king said, "Interesting stuff. Of course, I had to stop when I had a city to run. Maybe you could humor an old man for a lesson?"

Marisa let out a breath. "I'd love to talk with you, but it's getting late and I need to find a place to stay," Marisa said, "Any suggestions?"

"Fortold Fate, it's an inn in the outer circle," the king said, "I know houses in the inner circle look nicer, but don't stay there. The outer circle is a much safer place. Also, Fortold Fate is an easy place to hide in and it always has a few interesting people there."

"Thank you sire," Marisa said as she turned to leave, a grin dancing on her lips.

"No, thank you," the king said, "I enjoyed this talk. May life treat you well."

As Marisa left, the king called after her one more time.

"One more thing," the king said, "About you and your friend. You said she's an exalt? Do your best to keep up with her. For her sake and your own. If there's one thing I've learned from my stay here, it's that the top is a lonely place."

While Kejop was busy ranting endlessly about 'a price must be paid' and 'some must die so others can live' Ivory found actually found some work to do. Thankfully, for Ivory, adventurers were actually searching for the source of the red fate thread she found. Strangely enough, only one of them had any fate tied to them. Seeing a mortal without fate was rare, but not unheard of. Still, those people were few and far between. To see them gather like this, even in such small number, that was cause for suspicion.


	4. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Three

Behold the Hakurei: Destined 12

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Three: Destined

It had been two weeks, but Reimu and her friends had finally made the walk to Nexus. By the time they arrived at the gates, everyone was exhausted and Reimu felt no shortage of anger for Marisa. Reimu couldn't believe how foolish Marisa had been. On a mission where there was no guarantee they would survive, Marisa had decided to wander off on her own. After Marisa left, Reimu had been silent for the entire journey. While Hanzo was certain that Marisa was moving toward Nexus, no one knew if Marisa was there, or if she had decided to stay, or if she was even still alive.

If Marisa was alive and in Nexus, Reimu was going to kill her.

After Hanzo talked their way into the gates, Reimu spoke up.

"What do we need to do now?" Reimu asked. For a moment, everyone stopped and stared at her. "I said, what do we need to do now." Reimu repeated.

"Sorry, Reimu," Sanae said, "It's just, we haven't heard anything from you in months."

"Haven't had much to say," Reimu said.

"Not even about wanting to eat?" Sanae asked, "Or wanted to drink? Or wanted to rest?"

"Sanae, I have a headache and you're not helping," Reimu said, "What do we need to do now?"

"Reimu, are you feeling alright?" Sanae asked.

"No," Reimu said, "I haven't been feeling good since I came to this planet, and telling you that I don't feel good won't make me feel any better. Hanzo, do you have a plan?"

"I have a place you can stay," Hanzo said, "It's close by, and the owner owes me some favors. Beyond that though, I don't know how to find your friend."

"That's good enough," Reimu said, "Thank you, Hanzo."

Hanzo lead them through the crowded city streets to the Fate Foretold inn. Fate Foretold was fairly well off inn, painted light blue to contrast the dingyness of the Nexus outer circle. The inside was lit with oil lamps casting a dull glow across the dining hall. The people inside were noisy, something that grated on Reimu's strained nerves, and smelled drunk. At the bar Reimu spotted a familiar witch's cape, it's owner talking with the barmaid, a chocolate skinned woman wearing clean, light blue robes.

"Ah, Matsuro," Hanzo said, "Business been good?"

"Captain Hanzo," the barmaid replied, a bright smile on her lips, "Whatever do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just doing my part to defend Creation," Hanzo said, sitting down at the bar, "Though, I might not be captain much longer."

"Really?" Matsuro asked, "Are you getting promoted? I thought I would have heard of it by now. News travels fast in Nexus."

"No, not a promotion," Hanzo looked away, "I lost my entire squad in a fight and got roped along with these three. Their fourth is that one," Hanzo said, pointing to Marisa.

"Really?" Matsuro said, "She's a handy girl. Got rid of some ghosts haunting the town. She does good work."

"Good to know," Hanzo said, "I just hope my position is still there by the time this is over."

"Come on now, Hanzo, don't look so glum," Matsuro said, "You do good, hard work. The realm would be stupid to get rid of you."

Hanzo brightened up. "Sometimes I worry about that," Hanzo said, "But it's a worry for another time. I know you remember your favors, and I'm going to need rooms for these four."

"Don't worry about it," Matsuro said, "I can give you the rooms, you just worry about keeping Creation there till tomorrow."

"Well," Marisa said, "I'm going up to my room. Whoever calls a bed last gets to sleep on the floor." Marisa stood up and bumped into Reimu. She was red with anger.

"I have my own room," Marisa said, "You can argue between Sanae and Youmu for the floor. I recommend ganging up on Youmu-"

Reimu punched her. Marisa staggered backward into the bar, only for Reimu to punch her again. "This is _not_ how you get to act," Reimu said in between blows, "You do _not_ get to just up and leave, then pretend it never happened."

Matsuro appeared next to Reimu and pulled her arm back. "Woah there," Matsuro said, "I know the customers like a good cat fight, but I'm going to have to ask you to stop. She did earn her room by the way. Also, I can only give you two, it's been busy recently. I figured that Hanzo could have his own and the other room only has one bed."

"You think I _care_?" Reimu yelled, "Marisa, you could have been _killed_."

Marisa pulled herself up and dusted off her dress. "I know, but I wasn't," Marisa said, "In fact, I'm fine. Well, I _was_ until you punched me. I know I shouldn't have run off like that, and I'm sorry. Now, I think I deserve an apology for you punching me."

"_No_," Reimu said with leer, "I'm not going to-" Reimu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Marisa, I shouldn't have hurt you. It's just, ever since I came here I've just been angry all the time. My headache won't go away and I feel like the world is falling apart."

"Oh, it is," Matsuro said, "If you travel far enough in any direction you see reality being torn apart by the chaos that lies outside it."

"You can _what_?" Reimu shrieked.

"Yeah, that why the world needs brave dragon blooded to defend its borders from the chaos of the wyld," Matsuro thought for a moment, "And from demons from Malfeas, and ghosts from the Underworld, and from anathema, and from," Matsuro thought a bit longer, "Well, you understand."

Reimu gave her a blank stare. "Sure," Reimu said.

"Anyway, it's getting late," Matsuro said, "You all look tired, so head upstairs and get some rest."

Hanzo, Reimu and her team, and Marisa went upstairs to their rooms. Hanzo and Marisa each took their own room, leaving Reimu, Sanae, and Youmu in one room with one bed. For a moment, they all just stared at the single bed.

"What are we going to do?" Youmu asked, "Two people will have to sleep on the floor."

"I don't know about that," Sanae said, forcing a grin, "None of us are very big, and I think we could all squeeze on it."

"That won't work," Reimu said.

"Why not?" Sanae asked.

"Marisa wakes up really early in the morning," Reimu said, "If she comes in here and sees all of us sharing a bed…"

"She would never let us live it down," Youmu said.

All three girls looked at each other.

"You know," Reimu whispered to Sanae, "Marisa said we should gang up on Youmu."

"Then which one of us gets the bed?" Sanae whispered back, "I'm not sharing it with you."

"I'll burn that bridge when the time comes," Reimu whispered.

"What are you two talking about?" Youmu asked.

"Sleeping arrangements," Reimu said, "And we've decided that you'll have to sleep on the floor."

"What?" Youmu said, "You didn't even let me vote, you both just decided."

"We did," Sanae said, "And the majority vote is you don't sleep on the bed. You can still cast your vote if you want."

"Okay, I vote I sleep on the bed," Youmu said.

"Well, I will respect your vote," Reimu said, "But that leaves you at a two to one loss."

"Alright then," Youmu said, "I'll let you two decide who gets the bed, but could you do it in the hall? It's getting late and I'm tired."

Reimu and Sanae left the room. As soon as they both left, the happy faces on Reimu and Sanae were gone. What replaced them were hateful glares.

"Alright, here's how it's going to be," Reimu said, pressing her finger into Sanae's face, "Like it or not, I'm taking that bed. You and I both know that I've been solving incidents before you could spell your name. I'm _taking_ that bed."

Sanae's hair bristled as she met Reimu's gaze. "You think I'm just going to let you strong arm me onto the floor?" Sanae said, "Well I don't care how many incidents you solved, _I'm_ taking that bed. Maybe all your divine blessings will help you get comfortable on the floor. Actually, I don't think you'll need any. You're so poor I figure you sleep on the floor all the time."

"Oh, you just made the biggest mistake of your life," Reimu said, "I'm calling seniority on this. I've been solving incidents longer, I deserve that bed."

"What part of 'I don't care how many incidents you solved' did you not get?" Sanae said, "Even if I'm younger I've still done more with my time. Maybe I need to show you the Moriya shrine larder to prove it."

Reimu pulled Sanae to eye level with her and held a persuasion needle to her stomach. "Listen here little miss perfect," Reimu said, "Maybe I need to demonstrate what hunger feels like to you. And don't think I don't have the guts. I won't waste any time opening the stomach of your fat body."

Sanae pulled away with a grunt. "Fine, you can take the bed if you're going to take like a little psycho," Sanae said, "I bet it's filled with termites. I doubt something so pathetic could actually support me, so I'll give the bed to you and your tiny frame."

Reimu and Sane walked back in their room, only to find Youmu sound asleep on the bed with Myon hovering over her with swords drawn.

Marisa woke up the next morning just as sunlight began to pour through her window. After getting dressed, Marisa decided to check up on her friends. Hanzo was already up, but Marisa had to suppress a giggle when she saw Reimu's room. Youmu slept soundly on the bed with Myon watching over her, but Reimu and Sanae had snuggled up to each other on the floor. Marisa quietly pulled one of the tengu's picture machine's from her apron.

_What was this thing called?_ Marisa thought, _A 'polarized chimera'? Oh well, doesn't matter._ Marisa snapped a picture of the sleeping mikos and the machine dispensed her picture. After waving it in the air, Marisa bent down to Reimu.

"Free food," Marisa whispered.

"Where?" Reimu asked, her eyes immediately shooting open as she shoving Sanae away, "What, Marisa? Don't you have your own room?"

"Yeah," Marisa said, holding up the picture "But I figured I'd gather some treasure before getting breakfast."

A talisman flew through the air, burning the picture to ash.

"Spoilsport," Marisa said, "I would have let you keep some of the money."

"Shut up and lead me to breakfast," Reimus said.

Breakfast that morning was oatmeal, scrambled eggs, and apples. While Marisa ate her breakfast with a light conversation with Matsuro, Reimu ate her breakfast in a way Marisa would describe as 'snarfing'.

"My, she has quite the appetite," Matsuro said.

"Yeah, she doesn't get much to eat," Marisa said, "Where I come from, she's the greatest hero there is. She just doesn't get a lot of recognition for her work."

"I know that feeling," Matsuro said.

"Really, how?" Marisa asked.

"Marisa, maybe I would if you weren't such a glory hog," Reimu said, finishing her plate and taking Marisa's.

"Eh, maybe," Marisa said, "Oh, where's Hanzo?"

"Dealing with some zombies outside of town," Matsuro said, "Something bad is happening. The underworld has been more active lately."

"Will he be okay?" Marisa asked.

"The captain?" Matsuro said with a laugh, "Oh please, he'll be fine."

"Alright, I'm done eating," Reimu said, "Time to wake up the others."

"You didn't wake them up with you?" Matsuro asked.

"And let them eat my food?" Reimu said, "Not on your life."

Sanae sat down at the bar and sleepily rubbed her eyes, slowly eating her breakfast. "Do we have a plan yet?" Sanae asked.

"No," Reimu said.

"I could check the library," Marisa said.

"On what?" Reimu asked.

"I don't know," Marisa said, looking away, "I'm just trying to help."

"Hey, I'm sorry," Reimu said, "Really, I am. It's just, besides this city, we have no idea where anything is."

"I could borrow a map then," Marisa said.

"Can't we just buy a map?" Youmu asked, "I'd rather not become a wanted criminal."

"With what money?" Reimu asked.

"I earned some while I was here," Marisa said.

"Really, how?" Sanae asked.

"I was a street cleaner," Marisa said, "I cleaned up the streets."

Reimu gave Marisa a stare. "You beat up thieves and took their money," Reimu said.

"Cleaned the streets," Marisa said, "So I have a bit of money."

"Is that how you have your own room?" Sanae asked.

"Hah, no," Marisa said, "Eventually, all the thieves knew not to mess with me, and I couldn't catch them. So no, I didn't pay for my room with money. I just did jobs for Matsuro."

"Who is it you're looking for?" Matsuro asked.

"A friend of ours," Reimu said, "She went, somewhere. We don't know."

"So you're just going to wander Creation looking for her?" Matsuro asked, "You will die long before finding your friend. Marisa, instead of stealing, I have a map you can have for free."

Matsuro pulled a map out from under the counter and Marisa unrolled it. "Alright, so we're here in Nexus," Marisa said, "I don't think she'd be here, so let's check out the- What? That can't be right."

"What is it?" Reimu asked.

"That legend on the map, down in the corner," Marisa said.

"That much space equals," Reimu stopped her a moment, her eyes wide, "Eight hundred miles? Matsuro, this has to be a joke. This place is gigantic."

"No joke I'm afraid," Matsuro said.

Ivory closed her eyes as Reimu and her friends looked at the map in dismay. Her only needed her guise as Matsuro a moment longer. Soon she would be able to leave the inn and return to Yu Shan.

"Well what are we going to do?" Youmu asked.

"I have an idea," Ivory said.

"Tell us," Reimu said.

"I'm sure you've heard before that news travels fast in Nexus," Ivory said, "And I heard of someone I think can help you. He's in a small village, right around there." Ivory marked a spot on the map. "You'll want to leave soon, he won't be staying there for very long."

"Alright, thanks Matsuro," Reimu said.

Covered in blood, Hanzo entered the inn.

"Oh, Hanzo you're back," Ivory said, "Are you alright."

"I'm fine," Hanzo said, "There were more than I expected and a mortal necromancer was creating the horde. Just give me a moment to wash up. Hey, you girls look happy."

"Yeah, Matsuro knows someone who can help us find our friend," Reimu said.

"Does she now?" Hanzo asked, staring at Ivory

"News travels fast in Nexus," Ivory said, giving Hanzo a quick nod.

"Hanzo, will you be coming with?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a moment," Hanzo said.

Reimu and company set out for the village Matsuro pointed out to them. As they left the Fate Foretold inn Ivory dropped her guise of Matsuro, replacing herself with a mortal woman and implanting her memories of Reimu and her friends into her. Blending into the background, Ivory left Nexus, headed for a gate to Yu Shan.

As she opened the gate, she heard someone call out to her. Spinning around, Ivory saw a woman with long red hair and regal purple robes.

"Empress?" Ivory asked, "No wait, I don't see your destiny and I can't feel essence from you. I know the Empress has destiny, so then you're that-"

"The body double," Kotohime said, "Correct."

"Are you even allowed back in this dimension?" Ivory asked, "Countless Purple Clouds was strict about not having visitors. Especially visitors from here."

"Oh, come on," Kotohime said, "What's the worst I could do? Back home everyone thinks I'm crazy anyway. I was good friends of the Empress, and this could be my only chance to see her again. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Is that literal?" Ivory asked, "People ask me that all the time and I can never tell if they want the real answer."

"Well, I did mean it to be sarcasm," Kotohime said, "But this sounds interesting. Give me the real answer, I want to know."

"No you don't," Ivory said "People also tell me that all the time, and they never want the real answer. At least, not after they hear it."

Kotohime thought for a moment. "Yeah, given all that could happen here I can understand that," Kotohime said, "All the same, where's the Empress. She and I are buds, and I want to see her again."

"She's uh," Ivory scratched the back of her head, "We uh, we lost her."

Kotohime blinked. It was a long blink, so long that people might have thought she was just closing her eyes. Kotohime never closed her eyes, not after she found out what waited for her behind closed eyes.

After she finished her blink, Kotohime spoke. "_How_ did you lose her?" Kotohime asked, "How did you lose _her_? How did you _lose_ her? Given how much destiny you put on her, there should be, like, giant signs saying 'This way to the Empress' and 'I'm over here guys.' How _did_ you lose her?"

"We don't know," Ivory said, "One day she was there, running her empire. The next day she was gone. No one can find her."

"Oh come on," Kotohime said, "Someone that important is going to leave a trail. Don't you have any clues?"

"Yeah, we have a few clues," Ivory said.

"Well then tell me," Kotohime said.

"Uh," Ivory looked around, making sure no one was watching, "Ebon Dragon said he will be getting married soon. We don't know who his bride is."

"Oh, that would be bad," Kotohime said, "That would be bad for everyone. That might even mean trouble back home. Actually, that gives me an idea. If he is marrying the Empress, couldn't I act as body double until he does ? That is my job here."

"Good idea, but no," Ivory said, "The realm is so locked in civil war that if you do appear then everyone and their dad will try to assassinate you for the throne."

"So things have been circling the drain ever since she left?" Kotohime asked.

"Pretty much," Ivory said, "It's everything I can do to stop the world from ending. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going."

Kotohime took Ivory's hand. "No, you're not leaving," Kotohime said, "I can tell that you're one of those people who just want to get some work done, but you're trying to save the world through paperwork. Paperwork is the bane of heroics, and heroics is what this place needs. So let's get out there and bust some heads!"

Ivory looked between the gate and Kotohime. "I don't know," Ivory said, "I have to report to the wartime office if I want to go 'bust some heads' and they're really-"

"You do realize," Kotohime said, "That if you leave then I will be unsupervised."

"Alright," Ivory said, "I'll go."


	5. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Four

Behold the Hakurei: Old Grudges 12

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Five: Old Grudges

Morning came. Rays of light shone across Youmu, gently waking her. Youmu sleepily opened her eyes and slowly stretched her rested body.

"Good morning Reimu," Youmu said with the good cheer of a good night's sleep.

Reimu stared back as she sat upright in her bed, her hair matted, her eyes bloodshot, and a wicked grimace across her face.

"Oh, um," Youmu could feel the warmth of bed leaving, a cold fear taking its place, "Sleep well?"

Reimu stood up, her feet hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Youmu pulled the blanket back up.

"Are you o-" Youmu caught herself, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Every step Reimu made toward her echoed in Youmu's mind. As Reimu advanced, Youmu was certain she was doomed.

_It was an honor to serve you, lady Yuyuko._

"Breakfast is ready," a woman said as she opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

Reimu stopped. She turned to the woman so slowly Youmu thought she heard bones in Reimu's neck grind.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reimu asked, pulling needles to her hands.

"This is my house," the woman said, "I own this place."

"You say you own a lot of things," Reimu snarled.

"Hey now," the woman said, "Yelling at me won't bring her back."

"Bring who back?" Youmu asked, "Did Sanae get killed by assassins during the night?"

"No," the woman said, "I'm going to help Reimu find her friend Remilia."

"Oh, I guess we need all the help we can get," Youmu said, "Wait a second. Reimu, how does she know about Remilia?"

"Youmu," Reimu said, her eyes still locked on the woman, "Meet the killer of Remilia. Killer of Remilia, meet Youmu."

"Good to meet you," the woman said, stretching out a hand.

"Oh, um," Youmu gave her hand a firm shake, "You too."

"Youmu, why are you doing that?" Reimu asked, "That woman is the entire reason we're in this awful world."

"Reimu, I've never met this woman before," Youmu said, "So far she's been pleasant. What's you're name?"

"I'm Leona," the woman said, "Come down stairs, my husband has prepared breakfast." Leona turned to leave, "And Reimu, I know you didn't get much rest last night, so my husband has prepare something special for you and your friends."

Reimu and her friends joined Leona and Bruno at the dining table for breakfast. Reimu looked over Leona and Bruno. While Leona looked more or less the same, Bruno was a mountain of a man, his body wrought with muscle and a massive beard kept in long braids. Hanzo sat down and stared at the two solars, silently eyeing them.

"So," Marisa said, "You said you had a treat for Reimu."

"Ah, yes," Bruno said, "A drink I invented last night. "I call it the 'Cure For Sleep'. Something to help your young friend."

Bruno poured Reimu a cup of frothy, dark liquid.

"It's looks like coffee," Reimu said.

"I assure you," Bruno said, "It is far better than coffee. On the rare occasions I have gotten to taste coffee, this beats all of them."

Reimu let out a sigh. It had been a long, tiring night, and she figured she should just take what she could get. Reimu took a sip of the black drink.

Everything became clear. Reimu's shrine maiden intuition, the source of her foul mood and sleepless nights, gave way to an understanding of how to fix every problem her overloaded intuition tried to warn her about (_it involved shooting a lot and _lot_ of danmaku_). Her weariness, aches and pains from a body denied rest, was gone. Her eyes snapped open and her muscles were eager for action.

"Reimu, are you alright?" Marisa asked, waving her hand in front of Reimu's face, "You've been quiet for awhile now and it's starting to get weird. Reimu?" Marisa turned to Bruno. "What did you put in that drink?"

"Eh, nothing that would make her do," Bruno waved his hands toward Reimu, "This."

Reimu's hands began to shake as she held the cup. Her eyes unfocused.

"Okay, seriously," Marisa said, "What is in that drink?"

"I know of one way to find out," Sanae said, grabbing a cup and taking a drink.

Everyone turned to Sanae and stared. Sanae stared back.

"Great," Marisa said, "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," Sanae said, "What ever's in this didn't work on me. Maybe I'm just better than Reimu."

"In your dreams," Marisa muttered.

Reimu wordlessly grabbed Sanae's cup and rapidly drank it.

"More," Reimu demanded as she slammed the cup down on the table.

"Reimu, last time you drank that stuff you went completely silent," Marisa said, "I'm not sure it's healthy."

"Marisa, last time I drank this stuff I felt weeks worth of headaches, sleepless nights, and exhaustion melting off of me," Reimu said, "It's healthy. Now give me more."

Bruno shifted in his seat. "I," he eyed Leona warily, "I don't have more ready.

"That's a pathetic lie," Reimu said, drawing a needle and pointing it at Bruno, "Leona said you made enough for me and my friends. That's at least five glasses and I've only had two. Give me more."

"You think of me a friend?" Hanzo asked.

"You are pretty cool," Youmu said.

"Eh, alright fine," Bruno said, "I'll give another glass if you can do this for me. Throw your needle and hit any part of me. If you can do this, I will give you more."

Reimu stared at Bruno. Her hand just would not stop shaking, but it didn't worry Reimu. After all, Bruno was less than ten feet away. That wasn't a problem for Reimu. Most danmaku battle had so many bullets that Reimu could barely see who she was fighting, and she still hit them.

_So, this won't be a problem,_ Reimu thought, giving the needle a strong throw.

Marisa ducked as the needle flew over her and stuck itself in a wall.

"I think you've had plenty," Bruno said.

"Just," Reimu slumped back, "Just keep some warm for me."

"Of course," Bruno said, "Now, I think's it's time to plan our next move."

"Since when do you get to plan that?" Marisa asked.

"Since I know where we need to go," Bruno said, "Leona and I will be leaving today, and I think you should all come with us. Perhaps you could find your missing friend while we adventure."

"Actually," Leona said, "I don't think the dragon blooded should be allowed to travel with us."

"I know the truth about the Usurpation," Hanzo said.

"That doesn't mean you _won't_ try to kill us," Leona said.

"How could you know about that," Bruno said, "From what I remember, dragon blooded who get to know about that are either very powerful or dead."

"I have the right friends," Hanzo said, "And you're not really worried about one dragon blooded are you?"

"No," Leona said, "I'm worried about you tracking us and bringing friends. You can't go."

"How are you going to stop me?" Hanzo asked, "I'm one of the best riders in the realm.

"I can outrun a horse," Leona said, "I don't have to stop you, I just need to lose you."

"If you leave me behind," Hanzo said, "I would have to hunt you down to make sure you do not harm Creation."

"_You_ accuse _us_ of harming Creation?" Leona said, "Your weakness has allowed it to fall into ruin."

"Had the solars been left in charge, Creation would have been destroyed by your madness," Hanzo said.

"Enough," Bruno yelled, "Leona, darling, with you really worried about the dragon blooded, the best thing we can do is bring him along so we can watch him."

"So he can kill us in our sleep?" Leona asked, "We're trying to disable some crazy machine you made, and you want to bring a dragon blooded with us? Bruno, this is foolishness."

"I can _help_ you," Hanzo said.

"You call us demons," Leona said, "And you've convinced the rest of the world that we are demons. Do you really expect us to just forget about all that and let you adventure with us?"

"The realm calls you demons," Hanzo said, "Sometimes I agree with them, and sometimes I don't. I've met other solars. Do you know what I saw? What I heard? They wanted to tear down the empire and reclaim the throne. How many lives would that cost? How much damage would they cause just to reclaim the throne?"

"I don't want to rule the world," Leona said, "I just want to live with Bruno. Your empire would not even allow that simple pleasure."

"Is that a joke?" Hanzo asked, "You claim that you just want to live in peace, but everything you solars do upsets peace. You will upset the peace, your children will upset the peace, and your grandchildren will upset the peace. With solar rule there is only chaos."

"That chaos is better than your empire," Leona said, "The dragon blooded realm is a shambling mess spiraling into destruction. All your nobles want to kill each other for a throne that will be worth nothing when they're done."

"Enough!" Bruno shouted, slamming his hands onto the table, Bruno's breath was ragged as he eyed Leona and Hanzo. "We are _better_ than this," Bruno said, "We _must_ be better than this if Creation is to survive. Until you can get along, neither of you will travel with us."

"Bruno, you can't be-," Leona said.

"I _am_ serious," Bruno said, "Until both of you stop bickering like _children_ neither of you will travel with us. Tomorrow morning, Reimu's group will be leaving with me. If you cannot get along be then, you will not be joining us. For now, please, let us eat in peace."

The table went silent. After the meal, Reimu went back upstairs to her room, Marisa went to feed Sally, and Sanae helped Youmu wash dishes.

"So," Sanae said, "That got awkward fast. Should we do something? I really don't want lunch and dinner to go the same way."

"Well, what could we do?" Youmu asked, " I know your job is to solve problems really fast, but when has this ever been a problem you solve?"

"I just want to be helpful," Sanae said, eyeing the stack of dishes Youmu had cleaned, "Speaking of helpful, when did you learn to wash dishes _really_ quickly?"

"Lady Yuyuko has a ravenous appetite," Youmu said.

"Ah," Sanae said, "So, what should we do?"

As Youmu dried the last of the dishes, she turned to stare at Sanae. "Sanae, we know almost _nothing_ about this place," Youmu said, "Why would we do anything? I know you want to help, but what could you say?"

"I don't know," Sanae said, "Maybe that it's time to let go of old grudges."

"The way they were yelling about it over breakfast tells me it's more than an old grudge," Youmu said.

"Then what do you think I should say?" Sanae asked.

"Just," Youmu thought for a moment, "Let Leona and Hanzo talk to you. Maybe what they're saying will make more sense then."

"Great idea," Sanae said, bounding off to find Leona.

"Hey," Youmu called, "Eh, I'm almost done anyway."

Leona sat in her room alone, quietly fuming. "I can't _believe_ Bruno," Leona mumbled, "Thinks he can just tell me I can and can't do."

The door to her room burst open, and Leona leapt at the intruder.

Leona's fist stopped just short of Sanae's nervous smile.

"Hello," Sanae said in the best cheer she could muster.

Leona relaxed, letting her hand drop. "This is my room," Leona said.

"I know," Sanae said, "But I was thinking, since you and Hanzo got off to a rough start at breakfast, maybe you'd like someone to talk to?"

Leona reached for the door. "What do you want to tell me?" Leona asked.

"Oh, I don't want to tell you anything," Sanae said, "But if there's something you'd like to tell me, then go right ahead."

"My husband is acting like an idiot," Leona said, "I know he's looking out for your group, but he and I cannot be separated."

"I heard longing makes the heart grow fonder," Sanae said.

"I know," Leona said, "Which is exactly the problem."

"You'll love him too much?" Sanae asked, "How is that a problem?"

"My husband built a machine that tears dimensions apart to find me after I died," Leona said, "Your red-white friend told me that when I visited your world I tried to murder people to prove my power. When we're apart, we both go crazy."

"Oh, I guess that is a problem," Sanae said.

"I know," Leona said, "Now Bruno wants to risk the world on letting us separate. All because of that stupid dragon blooded."

"Hey," Sanae said, "Hanzo's my friend. He works hard to defend his home. How is that stupid?"

"Fine, _he_ is not stupid but the dragon blooded realm _is_," Leona said, "If he travels with us then the realm's armies will destroy us."

"Not if you help him do his job," Sanae said, "If you prove to him that you want to fight for you home why would he betray you?"

Leona put a hand to her chin. "I suppose that could work," she said, "And it would be better than brainwashing him."

"Can you actually do that?" Sanae asked.

Leona looked Sanae in the eye as her eyes began to glow and she filled her voice with authority. "_Your hair is red_." Leona proclaimed.

"No it's," Sanae grabbed a lock of her hair, her eye began to twitch, "It's red. Huh. I was certain it wasn't."

"_Your are only mortal_," Leona proclaimed, "_I will not fault you for your mistake. Now, leave me_."

"Yes ma'am," Sanae said, walking away staring at her hair, "Huh, red hair."

Sanae hopped over to Hanzo's room, making sure to knock.

"Come in," Hanzo said.

Sanae opened the door, finding Hanzo meditating on his bed. "Hello Hanzo," Sanae said, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"If this is about me and Leona, I overheard your conversation with her," Hanzo said, "The walls here are quite thin."

"Oh, okay," Sanae said, "You sure there's nothing you want to get off your chest?"

"I find the idea of us working together to be agreeable, if not tense," Hanzo said, "I will tell her that if we can work together to protect Creation, I will not inform the realm of new anathema. Perhaps it will be the dawn of a new age. I grow tired of endless war. Days of peace would be welcome in these harsh times."

"Alright," Sanae said, turning to leave, "Good to know that you and Leona can get along."

"Sanae, before you go," Hanzo said, "I like the color of your hair."

"Oh, thanks," Sanae said, looking at a lock of hair while her eye twitched, "It's red."

"Reimu," Sanae yelled, slamming open the door to Reimu's room as she held her hair in one hand, "What color is my hair?"

Sanae ran out of Reimu's room, narrowly dodging a needle.

***Near an old mine***

"Remind me again why we're out here," Kotohime said.

"Undead are rising up here," Ivory said, "We're out here to put them back down."

"I'm fine with that," Kotohime said, "But don't we have more important things to do? Like finding the empress?"

"Yeah, about that," Ivory said, "I was able to use your ties to the empress to find her."

"Sweet, where is she?" Kotohime asked.

"Next to a death lord," Ivory said.

"That's not good," Kotohime said, "Is he down in this cave?"

"What no," Ivory said, "We're not going to fight a death lord."

"Then _why_ are we outside this cave?" Kotohime asked.

"Because we let the solars do the heavy lifting," Ivory said, "Listen, we're not going to get any credit for what the solars do. When we're done, no one will know we did anything. I'm sorry if that hurts, but it's just what's going to happen."

Kotohime looked away. "Yeah, no, it's alright," Kotohime said, "I'm used to it. I'll get to see the empress again, so it should be fine."

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked, "You're so crazy, how could you be forgotten?"

"I don't know, it just happened," Kotohime said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Ivory said.

"One time, there was this tournament," Kotohime said, "It was huge. Everyone who was worth anything showed up and we all fought over some new artifact. Some people didn't even care what it was they just wanted to get in on the action. I beat everyone. The witch, the shrine maiden, some weird girls who I think were from outer space or something, and I beat _all_ of them.

Then, after the tournament was over, everyone seemed to forget about me. _Me_. The princess who proved herself to be the best in all Gensokyo, and no one cared. Sometimes that tournament just feels like a dream I had. Other times I feel like a dream everyone else is having. Hey Ivory?"

"Yes?" Ivory asked.

Kotohime clasped her hands together. "Are you sure we can't get even a little recognition?" she asked, "Just a little bit? Just enough for people to say 'Hey, remember that Kotohime gal? She was pretty great that one time.' Just enough for that?"

"I," Ivory looked at Kotohime's shaking form, "I'm so sorry, but we can't. I- we just can't."

"Oh, okay then," Kotohime said, "I'll just have a talk with the empress after the solars find her and then I guess I'll go home. Maybe I can, I don't know, share some magic that lets us talk or give her something to remember me by."

"After you leave, Countless Purple Clouds is going to make sure the dimensional barriers don't break again," Ivory said.

"Oh that's," Kotohime looked at the dirt, "That's good. We wouldn't want people crossing over any more. Hey Ivory?"

"Yes?" Ivory asked.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Ivory gently placed a hand on Kotohime's head and pulled her to her shoulder. Kotohime wrapped her arms around Ivory in a tight hug, struggling to stay on her feet. For a time, Ivory made sure Kotohime wasn't lonely. For a moment, Kotohime made sure Ivory was not alone.

"Heya Mossy," Marisa said, having finished brushing Sally.

"Green!" Sanae shouted, "My hair is green. Thank you so much."


	6. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Five

Behold the Hakurei: Old Grudges 12

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Five: Old Grudges

Morning came. Rays of light shone across Youmu, gently waking her. Youmu sleepily opened her eyes and slowly stretched her rested body.

"Good morning Reimu," Youmu said with the good cheer of a good night's sleep.

Reimu stared back as she sat upright in her bed, her hair matted, her eyes bloodshot, and a wicked grimace across her face.

"Oh, um," Youmu could feel the warmth of bed leaving, a cold fear taking its place, "Sleep well?"

Reimu stood up, her feet hitting the floor with a loud thump.

Youmu pulled the blanket back up.

"Are you o-" Youmu caught herself, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Every step Reimu made toward her echoed in Youmu's mind. As Reimu advanced, Youmu was certain she was doomed.

_It was an honor to serve you, lady Yuyuko._

"Breakfast is ready," a woman said as she opened the door with a bright smile on her face.

Reimu stopped. She turned to the woman so slowly Youmu thought she heard bones in Reimu's neck grind.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Reimu asked, pulling needles to her hands.

"This is my house," the woman said, "I own this place."

"You say you own a lot of things," Reimu snarled.

"Hey now," the woman said, "Yelling at me won't bring her back."

"Bring who back?" Youmu asked, "Did Sanae get killed by assassins during the night?"

"No," the woman said, "I'm going to help Reimu find her friend Remilia."

"Oh, I guess we need all the help we can get," Youmu said, "Wait a second. Reimu, how does she know about Remilia?"

"Youmu," Reimu said, her eyes still locked on the woman, "Meet the killer of Remilia. Killer of Remilia, meet Youmu."

"Good to meet you," the woman said, stretching out a hand.

"Oh, um," Youmu gave her hand a firm shake, "You too."

"Youmu, why are you doing that?" Reimu asked, "That woman is the entire reason we're in this awful world."

"Reimu, I've never met this woman before," Youmu said, "So far she's been pleasant. What's you're name?"

"I'm Leona," the woman said, "Come down stairs, my husband has prepared breakfast." Leona turned to leave, "And Reimu, I know you didn't get much rest last night, so my husband has prepare something special for you and your friends."

Reimu and her friends joined Leona and Bruno at the dining table for breakfast. Reimu looked over Leona and Bruno. While Leona looked more or less the same, Bruno was a mountain of a man, his body wrought with muscle and a massive beard kept in long braids. Hanzo sat down and stared at the two solars, silently eyeing them.

"So," Marisa said, "You said you had a treat for Reimu."

"Ah, yes," Bruno said, "A drink I invented last night. "I call it the 'Cure For Sleep'. Something to help your young friend."

Bruno poured Reimu a cup of frothy, dark liquid.

"It's looks like coffee," Reimu said.

"I assure you," Bruno said, "It is far better than coffee. On the rare occasions I have gotten to taste coffee, this beats all of them."

Reimu let out a sigh. It had been a long, tiring night, and she figured she should just take what she could get. Reimu took a sip of the black drink.

Everything became clear. Reimu's shrine maiden intuition, the source of her foul mood and sleepless nights, gave way to an understanding of how to fix every problem her overloaded intuition tried to warn her about (_it involved shooting a lot and _lot_ of danmaku_). Her weariness, aches and pains from a body denied rest, was gone. Her eyes snapped open and her muscles were eager for action.

"Reimu, are you alright?" Marisa asked, waving her hand in front of Reimu's face, "You've been quiet for awhile now and it's starting to get weird. Reimu?" Marisa turned to Bruno. "What did you put in that drink?"

"Eh, nothing that would make her do," Bruno waved his hands toward Reimu, "This."

Reimu's hands began to shake as she held the cup. Her eyes unfocused.

"Okay, seriously," Marisa said, "What is in that drink?"

"I know of one way to find out," Sanae said, grabbing a cup and taking a drink.

Everyone turned to Sanae and stared. Sanae stared back.

"Great," Marisa said, "Now what do we do?"

"I don't know," Sanae said, "What ever's in this didn't work on me. Maybe I'm just better than Reimu."

"In your dreams," Marisa muttered.

Reimu wordlessly grabbed Sanae's cup and rapidly drank it.

"More," Reimu demanded as she slammed the cup down on the table.

"Reimu, last time you drank that stuff you went completely silent," Marisa said, "I'm not sure it's healthy."

"Marisa, last time I drank this stuff I felt weeks worth of headaches, sleepless nights, and exhaustion melting off of me," Reimu said, "It's healthy. Now give me more."

Bruno shifted in his seat. "I," he eyed Leona warily, "I don't have more ready.

"That's a pathetic lie," Reimu said, drawing a needle and pointing it at Bruno, "Leona said you made enough for me and my friends. That's at least five glasses and I've only had two. Give me more."

"You think of me a friend?" Hanzo asked.

"You are pretty cool," Youmu said.

"Eh, alright fine," Bruno said, "I'll give another glass if you can do this for me. Throw your needle and hit any part of me. If you can do this, I will give you more."

Reimu stared at Bruno. Her hand just would not stop shaking, but it didn't worry Reimu. After all, Bruno was less than ten feet away. That wasn't a problem for Reimu. Most danmaku battle had so many bullets that Reimu could barely see who she was fighting, and she still hit them.

_So, this won't be a problem,_ Reimu thought, giving the needle a strong throw.

Marisa ducked as the needle flew over her and stuck itself in a wall.

"I think you've had plenty," Bruno said.

"Just," Reimu slumped back, "Just keep some warm for me."

"Of course," Bruno said, "Now, I think's it's time to plan our next move."

"Since when do you get to plan that?" Marisa asked.

"Since I know where we need to go," Bruno said, "Leona and I will be leaving today, and I think you should all come with us. Perhaps you could find your missing friend while we adventure."

"Actually," Leona said, "I don't think the dragon blooded should be allowed to travel with us."

"I know the truth about the Usurpation," Hanzo said.

"That doesn't mean you _won't_ try to kill us," Leona said.

"How could you know about that," Bruno said, "From what I remember, dragon blooded who get to know about that are either very powerful or dead."

"I have the right friends," Hanzo said, "And you're not really worried about one dragon blooded are you?"

"No," Leona said, "I'm worried about you tracking us and bringing friends. You can't go."

"How are you going to stop me?" Hanzo asked, "I'm one of the best riders in the realm.

"I can outrun a horse," Leona said, "I don't have to stop you, I just need to lose you."

"If you leave me behind," Hanzo said, "I would have to hunt you down to make sure you do not harm Creation."

"_You_ accuse _us_ of harming Creation?" Leona said, "Your weakness has allowed it to fall into ruin."

"Had the solars been left in charge, Creation would have been destroyed by your madness," Hanzo said.

"Enough," Bruno yelled, "Leona, darling, with you really worried about the dragon blooded, the best thing we can do is bring him along so we can watch him."

"So he can kill us in our sleep?" Leona asked, "We're trying to disable some crazy machine you made, and you want to bring a dragon blooded with us? Bruno, this is foolishness."

"I can _help_ you," Hanzo said.

"You call us demons," Leona said, "And you've convinced the rest of the world that we are demons. Do you really expect us to just forget about all that and let you adventure with us?"

"The realm calls you demons," Hanzo said, "Sometimes I agree with them, and sometimes I don't. I've met other solars. Do you know what I saw? What I heard? They wanted to tear down the empire and reclaim the throne. How many lives would that cost? How much damage would they cause just to reclaim the throne?"

"I don't want to rule the world," Leona said, "I just want to live with Bruno. Your empire would not even allow that simple pleasure."

"Is that a joke?" Hanzo asked, "You claim that you just want to live in peace, but everything you solars do upsets peace. You will upset the peace, your children will upset the peace, and your grandchildren will upset the peace. With solar rule there is only chaos."

"That chaos is better than your empire," Leona said, "The dragon blooded realm is a shambling mess spiraling into destruction. All your nobles want to kill each other for a throne that will be worth nothing when they're done."

"Enough!" Bruno shouted, slamming his hands onto the table, Bruno's breath was ragged as he eyed Leona and Hanzo. "We are _better_ than this," Bruno said, "We _must_ be better than this if Creation is to survive. Until you can get along, neither of you will travel with us."

"Bruno, you can't be-," Leona said.

"I _am_ serious," Bruno said, "Until both of you stop bickering like _children_ neither of you will travel with us. Tomorrow morning, Reimu's group will be leaving with me. If you cannot get along be then, you will not be joining us. For now, please, let us eat in peace."

The table went silent. After the meal, Reimu went back upstairs to her room, Marisa went to feed Sally, and Sanae helped Youmu wash dishes.

"So," Sanae said, "That got awkward fast. Should we do something? I really don't want lunch and dinner to go the same way."

"Well, what could we do?" Youmu asked, " I know your job is to solve problems really fast, but when has this ever been a problem you solve?"

"I just want to be helpful," Sanae said, eyeing the stack of dishes Youmu had cleaned, "Speaking of helpful, when did you learn to wash dishes _really_ quickly?"

"Lady Yuyuko has a ravenous appetite," Youmu said.

"Ah," Sanae said, "So, what should we do?"

As Youmu dried the last of the dishes, she turned to stare at Sanae. "Sanae, we know almost _nothing_ about this place," Youmu said, "Why would we do anything? I know you want to help, but what could you say?"

"I don't know," Sanae said, "Maybe that it's time to let go of old grudges."

"The way they were yelling about it over breakfast tells me it's more than an old grudge," Youmu said.

"Then what do you think I should say?" Sanae asked.

"Just," Youmu thought for a moment, "Let Leona and Hanzo talk to you. Maybe what they're saying will make more sense then."

"Great idea," Sanae said, bounding off to find Leona.

"Hey," Youmu called, "Eh, I'm almost done anyway."

Leona sat in her room alone, quietly fuming. "I can't _believe_ Bruno," Leona mumbled, "Thinks he can just tell me I can and can't do."

The door to her room burst open, and Leona leapt at the intruder.

Leona's fist stopped just short of Sanae's nervous smile.

"Hello," Sanae said in the best cheer she could muster.

Leona relaxed, letting her hand drop. "This is my room," Leona said.

"I know," Sanae said, "But I was thinking, since you and Hanzo got off to a rough start at breakfast, maybe you'd like someone to talk to?"

Leona reached for the door. "What do you want to tell me?" Leona asked.

"Oh, I don't want to tell you anything," Sanae said, "But if there's something you'd like to tell me, then go right ahead."

"My husband is acting like an idiot," Leona said, "I know he's looking out for your group, but he and I cannot be separated."

"I heard longing makes the heart grow fonder," Sanae said.

"I know," Leona said, "Which is exactly the problem."

"You'll love him too much?" Sanae asked, "How is that a problem?"

"My husband built a machine that tears dimensions apart to find me after I died," Leona said, "Your red-white friend told me that when I visited your world I tried to murder people to prove my power. When we're apart, we both go crazy."

"Oh, I guess that is a problem," Sanae said.

"I know," Leona said, "Now Bruno wants to risk the world on letting us separate. All because of that stupid dragon blooded."

"Hey," Sanae said, "Hanzo's my friend. He works hard to defend his home. How is that stupid?"

"Fine, _he_ is not stupid but the dragon blooded realm _is_," Leona said, "If he travels with us then the realm's armies will destroy us."

"Not if you help him do his job," Sanae said, "If you prove to him that you want to fight for you home why would he betray you?"

Leona put a hand to her chin. "I suppose that could work," she said, "And it would be better than brainwashing him."

"Can you actually do that?" Sanae asked.

Leona looked Sanae in the eye as her eyes began to glow and she filled her voice with authority. "_Your hair is red_." Leona proclaimed.

"No it's," Sanae grabbed a lock of her hair, her eye began to twitch, "It's red. Huh. I was certain it wasn't."

"_Your are only mortal_," Leona proclaimed, "_I will not fault you for your mistake. Now, leave me_."

"Yes ma'am," Sanae said, walking away staring at her hair, "Huh, red hair."

Sanae hopped over to Hanzo's room, making sure to knock.

"Come in," Hanzo said.

Sanae opened the door, finding Hanzo meditating on his bed. "Hello Hanzo," Sanae said, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"If this is about me and Leona, I overheard your conversation with her," Hanzo said, "The walls here are quite thin."

"Oh, okay," Sanae said, "You sure there's nothing you want to get off your chest?"

"I find the idea of us working together to be agreeable, if not tense," Hanzo said, "I will tell her that if we can work together to protect Creation, I will not inform the realm of new anathema. Perhaps it will be the dawn of a new age. I grow tired of endless war. Days of peace would be welcome in these harsh times."

"Alright," Sanae said, turning to leave, "Good to know that you and Leona can get along."

"Sanae, before you go," Hanzo said, "I like the color of your hair."

"Oh, thanks," Sanae said, looking at a lock of hair while her eye twitched, "It's red."

"Reimu," Sanae yelled, slamming open the door to Reimu's room as she held her hair in one hand, "What color is my hair?"

Sanae ran out of Reimu's room, narrowly dodging a needle.

***Near an old mine***

"Remind me again why we're out here," Kotohime said.

"Undead are rising up here," Ivory said, "We're out here to put them back down."

"I'm fine with that," Kotohime said, "But don't we have more important things to do? Like finding the empress?"

"Yeah, about that," Ivory said, "I was able to use your ties to the empress to find her."

"Sweet, where is she?" Kotohime asked.

"Next to a death lord," Ivory said.

"That's not good," Kotohime said, "Is he down in this cave?"

"What no," Ivory said, "We're not going to fight a death lord."

"Then _why_ are we outside this cave?" Kotohime asked.

"Because we let the solars do the heavy lifting," Ivory said, "Listen, we're not going to get any credit for what the solars do. When we're done, no one will know we did anything. I'm sorry if that hurts, but it's just what's going to happen."

Kotohime looked away. "Yeah, no, it's alright," Kotohime said, "I'm used to it. I'll get to see the empress again, so it should be fine."

"What do you mean?" Ivory asked, "You're so crazy, how could you be forgotten?"

"I don't know, it just happened," Kotohime said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," Ivory said.

"One time, there was this tournament," Kotohime said, "It was huge. Everyone who was worth anything showed up and we all fought over some new artifact. Some people didn't even care what it was they just wanted to get in on the action. I beat everyone. The witch, the shrine maiden, some weird girls who I think were from outer space or something, and I beat _all_ of them.

Then, after the tournament was over, everyone seemed to forget about me. _Me_. The princess who proved herself to be the best in all Gensokyo, and no one cared. Sometimes that tournament just feels like a dream I had. Other times I feel like a dream everyone else is having. Hey Ivory?"

"Yes?" Ivory asked.

Kotohime clasped her hands together. "Are you sure we can't get even a little recognition?" she asked, "Just a little bit? Just enough for people to say 'Hey, remember that Kotohime gal? She was pretty great that one time.' Just enough for that?"

"I," Ivory looked at Kotohime's shaking form, "I'm so sorry, but we can't. I- we just can't."

"Oh, okay then," Kotohime said, "I'll just have a talk with the empress after the solars find her and then I guess I'll go home. Maybe I can, I don't know, share some magic that lets us talk or give her something to remember me by."

"After you leave, Countless Purple Clouds is going to make sure the dimensional barriers don't break again," Ivory said.

"Oh that's," Kotohime looked at the dirt, "That's good. We wouldn't want people crossing over any more. Hey Ivory?"

"Yes?" Ivory asked.

"Do you ever get lonely?"

Ivory gently placed a hand on Kotohime's head and pulled her to her shoulder. Kotohime wrapped her arms around Ivory in a tight hug, struggling to stay on her feet. For a time, Ivory made sure Kotohime wasn't lonely. For a moment, Kotohime made sure Ivory was not alone.

"Heya Mossy," Marisa said, having finished brushing Sally.

"Green!" Sanae shouted, "My hair is green. Thank you so much."


	7. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Six

Behold the Hakurei: Long Shadows 20

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Six: Long Shadows

"That was so mean," Sanae said over Marisa's cackling laughter, "I can't believe you'd brainwash me to believe something so stupid."

"Hey," Marisa said, pushing herself back into a riding position, "What's your problem with red hair?"

"It'd look weird on me," Sanae said.

"If your biggest worry is red hair, then consider yourself lucky," Hanzo said.

"Look, if I had red hair then the rest of my dress would look silly," Sanae said.

"As opposed to how silly it looks now," Reimu said.

Sanae rolled her eyes. "Marisa, what if you had red hair?" Sanae asked, "Imagine how silly your witch outfit would look on you then."

"What are you talking about?" Marisa asked, "I _do_ have red hair. And plenty of famous witches had red hair, so I'd look fine."

"You're blonde," Sanae said, "Not ginger."

"Actually," Reimu said, "I remember when you had red hair. I thought it changed color when you became a youkai or something."

"What? No," Marisa said, "I'm still human and I still have red hair."

"Leona, did you brainwash her too?" Sanae asked.

"No," Leona said, "But she seems very much blonde."

"Marisa you lie almost all the time," Youmu said, "Why would you lie about having red hair? That makes no sense."

"I've been working on that," Marisa said.

"Yeah, I know," Youmu said, "You've made enough progress to outright tell me that you're going to steal from my garden. You still haven't answered how you have red hair."

"A witch? The young girl knows sorcery?" Bruno muttered, "Let me try something."

Bruno held a hand out to Marisa, and his hand flashed with a green light. The light struck Marisa's head, and golden crystals shattered around her hair and fell of of her, revealing red hair.

"There, you see? Long red locks," Marisa said, "I use a bit of magic to change my hair color, which you somehow broke. Now can we please drop this?"

"Hold on," Reimu said, "Why would hide your red hair? I think it looks good on you."

"It's not bad," Marisa said, "But remember that purple witch outfit I wore when I was with Mima?"

"Yeah," Reimu said, "What about it?"

"It made me look like Kotohime's weirder little sister," Marisa said, "I figured it would be a good idea to change my look before people start to think we're related."

"Probably a good idea," Reimu, "Hey Bruno, where's this library of yours?"

"Under Mount Metagalapa," Bruno said, "Don't worry, it's only a few months riding."

"A few _months_?" Reimu asked, "How far away is it?"

"Roughly thirteen hundred miles from our humble inn," Bruno said, "At most it will take us a little over two months."

"Hold on a moment," Marisa said, "I know that turning off your ridiculous machine is important to you, but how does this help us find Remilia?"

"The machine can locate people," Bruno said.

"It can?" Marisa asked.

"Of course it can," Bruno said, "How else would I use it to find my dead wife? In that lifetime I crafted magnificent wonders lost to this age. I may have been crazy, but I was not stupid."

"What do we do until then?" Youmu asked.

"We ride," Leona said.

Two months passed. Reimu and her friends were exhausted from months of riding, but Leona, Bruno, and Hanzo seemed to have unmatched endurance. They rode forward, toward a massive looming mountain.

"Hold," Bruno said, "We have arrived."

"Oh please don't let it be a dream this time," Youmu muttered, "Please don't let it be a dream and I'll wake up and there will still be another month of riding."

"Where is here?" Reimu asked, "Thought we were going to that mountain."

"No, my library is under the mountain," Bruno said, "The entrance is out here."

"Out where?" Sanae asked, "All I see is rolling hills leading to that mountain."

"Good, that means my secret lair is still a secret," Bruno said, walking into a large patch of grass, "Everyone, stand here."

Everyone dismounted and walked over to join Bruno as he started to glow with a golden light. The light coming from Bruno slowly added constellations, white pearls of light floating amidst a sea of gold.

"Dear, what are you doing?" Leona asked.

"Do not worry darling," Bruno said, "We are home."

All around Reimu and her friends, reality began to twist and crack. With a bright flash of light and a peal of thunder they were gone.

Everyone staggered around, trying to regain their balance. When Reimu recovered, she noticed they were in a massive cave. The cave's ceiling was carved smooth and statues adorned great pillars reaching to the ceiling. Reimu was standing on a raised dais covered in arcane symbols.

"Where are we?" Reimu muttered.

"In my library," Bruno said.

"You teleported us," Hanzo said.

"Indeed I did," Bruno said, "And quite far down as well. I know that certain types of dragon blooded can sense movement in the earth, so I built this deep below the surface so that they will never find it. Now then, to the armory."

"We can go there later," Leona said, "I'd like to get the chaos engine turned off sooner rather than later."

Bruno slumped forward. "Very well," he said, "I suppose we have a job to do. Follow me, the main room is this way."

Bruno led Reimu and her friends through his stronghold. The chaos engine was in the main hall, a room with a massive single pillar in the middle and a maze of towering bookshelves reaching off into the distance When he arrived at the main hall he saw dark armored figures standing around a massive pillar in the middle of the room. Bruno looked at them with a grimace and shouted, "You there, get your filthy hands off of that!"

"And what exactly is that?" Sanae asked.

Bruno turned to face Sanae and spoke through clenched teeth, "That pillar is the chaos engine. If they get a hold of it there is no telling the damage they could inflict on Creation."

"Who are they?" Youmu asked.

"We don't have time to talk," Leona said, "To battle!"

Leona and Bruno charged forward, Hanzo took one glance at the invaders and charged forward with them. Reimu rolled her eyes and flew into combat. As Reimu flew over the battlefield, a figure dressed in a black hood turned to face her, slowly drawing a dark red sword. The figure wore black plated armor under the robe and a white mask carved out of a single piece of ivory. The mask covered the figure's entire face, leaving nothing for the figure to see, smell, or speak out of. All the same, Reimu could feel a challenge in the figure's stare. Reimu drew her needles and talismans, summoned her yin yang orbs, and flew down to meet that challenge.

***Youmu and Sanae***

Youmu and Sanae spotted one of the invaders dash into the maze of shelves and flew after in hot pursuit. After a short run, the figure turned at face them.

Sanae's face went beet red.

Youmu stared slack jawed.

"You, uh," Sanae muttered, "You want a shirt? I packed a spare."

"Oh come now girls," The woman said, her voice so sweet it sounded like fermented syrup, "You don't like what you see? Or maybe you like it a little too much."

Youmu closed her mouth and gave her a sideways glance. "While you do have a very," Youmu thought for a moment, "Full figure," the woman gave a quiet peal of laughter like ringing bells, "And your ashen white skin goes just fine bleached white hair-"

"The color is natural, but keep going." the woman said.

"And your long black skirt contrasts well with your skin tone. The problem I have is that your top consists of a bra made of, what is that, bones and skulls? That cannot be comfortable."

"You'd be surprised how resilient I can make my body, but thank you little girl," the woman said, "What about you young lady? Care to share your thoughts?"

"Are you sure you don't want a shirt?" Sanae squicked, "I, uh, I actually have one on me that I think would fit you.

The woman gave off a haughty laugh. "Thank you but no, I think I pull off the 'dark seductress of the night' look just fine. But what is it that's making you so uncomfortable, young lady?" the woman said, crossing her arms under her chest, "It wouldn't happen to be me, would it?"

"I was taught to dress modestly," Sanae said, closing her eyes and raising her arms, "If I have to fight someone who dresses like a prostitute, then so be it-"

"Uh, Sanae?" Youmu said.

"When I beat you," Sanae continued, "It will proved that modesty is the best dress code and not skull bras," Sanae opened her eyes, "Wait, where did she go?"

"I don't know," Youmu said, "She disappeared when you did your little thing. By the way, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I guess we should start looking for her then," Sanae said, "And beyond that her 'outfit' makes me really uncomfortable, no I don't."

Youmu and Sanae set off looking, flying over the shelves to search for her. "Are you sure?" Youmu asked, "I mean, ugh, how does it make you feel?"

Sanae stopped and gave Youmu a flat look. "Awkward," Sanae said, "It makes me feel awkward. How would you feel if Yuyuko walked in on you dressed like that?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Youmu said, "It's totally awkward when she does that. Sorry I pushed you like that."

"It's no problem- when?" Sanae said, "What do you mean by 'when'?"

Youmu scratched the back of her head. "Well, uh, sometimes when I'm making dinner then Lady Yuyuko decides to get a little, well, it's not polite for a woman of her status to get drunk, so she just gets a little tipsy. And sometimes on hot days when Lady Yuyuko gets a little tipsy, she decides that her kimono isn't really comfortable. And when Lady Yuyuko gets a little tipsy and decides that her kimono isn't comfortable then she wants company, I mean, what goes better with a drink than friends? And, since there's no one other than me and her in Hakugyokurou, she goes to me." Youmu let out a shaking laugh. "Where is the woman we're supposed to be fighting? Can we find her by now?"

"I'm down here, darlings," the woman said, waving to them from on top of a book shelf.

"I just looked over there," Sanae said.

"Then next time look harder," the woman said, "And while I do enjoy 'sharing time,' it does not mix with 'fighting time' you have to choose one or the other."

"Do you just live to make things awkward between friends?" Youmu asked.

"Mostly," the woman said with a shrug, "I also live to do this."

Black, boney hands sprouted from Sanae's back and locked her arms and legs in place, twisting around her and joining up with each other.

"What the?" Sanae yelled, "I can't move. I can't fly!"

"You sure can't move," the woman said, "Which is good for me because it makes the next a whole lot easier.

Electric shadows grew over the woman's eyes, sparking and jumping across her face. With a grin, the woman launched them at the struggling Sanae. Sanae let out a scream as the beams tore through her shoulder and arm.

Sanae yanked off the hands and cradled her injured arm. Sanae shot a glare at the woman, "What's your name?" Sanae asked.

"I'm called Desire for the Last Day," the woman said, "But most call me Desire."

"Desire," Sanae said, "I am about to split you like an ocean."

Desire's eyes began to crackle with power once more. When she fired another black bolt at Sanae, Sanae vanished.

"Young lady," Desire said, cautiously scanning the room, "Where ever did you go?"

Sanae's foot slammed into Desire's throat, knocking her down and cracking the top of the shelf. Desire gasped for breath under the weight of Sanae's heel.

"Youmu," Sanae said, waving her over, "Get over here and decapitate this woman."

"What's the matter," Desire choked out, "Can't see me past your chest?"

Sanae's eye twitched. "Nevermind," Sanae said, "Youmu you just stay right there, I'll do this myself."

Sanae slammed another foot onto Desire's head, landing with a sickening crack. Sanae pulled back her first foot, ready to kick Desire's head straight off of her body. When Sanae swung, Desire's body wrapped itself in shadows and contorted impossibly around Sanae, pulling herself out from under her.

Desire took gasping breaths as she staggered away from Sanae. When she touched a hand to her head it came back bloodied.

"I must say," Desire said, "The view from down there was amazing, and you have quite the set of hips to kick me like that."

"Keep talking and I'll rip your tongue out and burn it," Sanae said.

"Sanae, are you sure you don't want my help?" Youmu asked, "This would be a lot easier if we fought together."

"You are going to be a good girl a stay right there," Sanae replied, "As for you, no more 'witty' remarks?"

"I'm afraid not," Desire said, edging farther away from Sanae, "In fact, I don't think I even have time for goodbyes." Desire slipped off of the book shelf with one final remark, "Seeya later sweet boots."

"Sweet boots?" Sanae huffed, "Oh, I'll show her sweet boots."

Sanae walked toward the edge of the bookshelf, stomping as she went. Sanae peered over the edge, searching for Desire. "I'll show her sweet boots, what?" Sanae said as black, boney hands reappeared on her back, locking her in place once more. At the bottom of the shelf, Desire grunted and strained, and monumental power lifted the giant bookshelf.

"No," Sanae muttered.

Desire threw the shelf straight up. Wood splintered against the stone ceiling and Sanae was crushed. Youmu looked on in shock as dust, rock, wood, and books fell all around her. Through the haze, she saw Sanae. Youmu wasted no time rushing over to her, catching her gently and slowly floating to ground level. Sanae was a wreck, her clothes were torn, her hair was matted and full of splinted and chips of rock, and dark bruises covered her entire body.

"Go kill her," Sanae muttered.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Youmu said, "You're safe. I- are you crying?"

"Yes I am," Sanae said, "Now go kill her."

"That won't be necessary," Desire said, "My time is up, and I must be going."

Desire vanished in a puff of shadow. Sanae slowly curled up. Youmu gently wrapped her arms around her.

***Marisa and Hanzo***

"Marisa, this way," Hanzo ordered as he chased after an invader.

"I got it," Marisa said, "So it looks like we get the giant one?"

"I doubt I have to mention it, but don't let yourself get hit by his axe," Hazno said.

"Yeah, no kidding," Marisa said, "That thing is taller than him and looks like it fell trees in one swing."

"Try castle gates," Hanzo said.

"Eh maybe," Marisa said, "Anyway, I'm going to blast him with magic."

"Wait," Hanzo yelled as Marisa was charging forward.

Marisa was having none of it. For months on end all Hanzo talked to her about was that she couldn't use magic or the world would explode or something like that. Marisa never really listened to all his gloom and doom talk.

"Guess what," Marisa shouted to the armor clad giant. The giant turned to face Marisa, dark wisps coming off of his spiked armor. Marisa pulled a jar out of her apron and yelled, "Magic Waste! Deep Ecological Bomb!"

Marisa hurled to jar at the giant and it erupted in a cloud of blue flame, knocking down the shelves on either side and filling the corridor with dust and smoke.

"Whelp," Marisa said, "Looks like that takes care of-"

The giant charged out of the cloud of smoke with speed betraying his size. The backdraft from the giant knocked Marisa away. With the giant charging at him, Hanzo's years of training kicked in, raising his twin swords in defence. The giant gave a monstrous swing, catching Hanzo under his breastplate as he let out a pained grunt. The giant hooked his massive axe in the chink in Hanzo's armor and swung with enough force to send Hanzo spiraling through the air with a trail of blood following him.

The giant charged after Hanzo, raising his axe.

Marisa looked on in shock until her face twisted into a grimace. "Just going to ignore me are you?" Marisa said, flying after the giant, "You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

Marisa flew under the charging giant and pulled out a spell card. Standing tall on her broom Marisa yelled, "Star Sign! Gravity Beat!" A massive magical bullet shot out from Marisa and caught the giant in the chest, sending staggering backwards. The bullet flew into the air and started falling back down, hitting the giant in his faceplate and forcing him to the ground.

Marisa slowly circled the giant as he lay motionless. "That all you got?" Marisa asked. The giant slowly stood up and looked at Marisa.

"Oh, _now_ you think I'm worth it," Marisa said, "I've got plenty more magic, what do you have beyond that axe?"

The giant's body flicked with electricity and with a thunderous crack he was above Marisa, swinging down at her.

"Oh," Marisa said with a blink, "You've got that."

"Move you fool," Hanzo cried, leaping in between the giant and Marisa. Winds whipped around Hanzo and with a swing gusts pushed the giant away, leaving his axe the scrape against Hanzo's armor.

"Hanzo," Marisa cried, catching him with her broom, "Are you alright?"

"I've had worse," Hanzo said.

Marisa gave him a look.

"Alright," Hanzo said with a shrug, "I've had comparably bad. Do you have any more of those spells?"

"Yeah, plenty," Marisa said, "And I think I'm going to need all of them. This guys soaks attacks like a sponge. You stay here, you're injured and I can take care of it."

"I can still fight," Hanzo said.

"You are bleeding you guts out," Marisa said, pointing at the blood flowing down Hanzo's armor, "All of them by the looks of it."

Hanzo looked down at his chest with a glare and let out a guttural shout. The flow of blood stopped.

Marisa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?" she asked.

"Exalts can stem the flow of blood by force of will," Hanzo said, " Now focus, we have a giant to slay and he's running straight at us."

"Oh right," Marisa said, pulling the broom into reverse, "Okay then big guy, get a taste of this. Love Sign! Non-directional Laser!" Four blue lasers slammed into the giant, stopping his charge.

The beams broke and scattered against the giant's armor, sending beautiful curtains of light crashing into the area behind him. The giant held up a palm, pushing against the beam and slowly walking through it.

"What stops this guy?" Marisa asked.

"We will," Hanzo said, "Get me closer."

"But you're hurt," Marisa said.

"Fighting monstrosities like this is my job," Hanzo said, "Get closer and let me do it."

"But he could kill you," Marisa said.

"There is a lot in this world that _could_ kill me," Hanzo said, "I have yet to meet something that _will_ kill me."

"Alright then," Marisa flew closer to the giant and Hanzo leapt off the broom, swan diving onto the giant. The giant lazily swung his axe at Marisa, tearing through her magic and ending the spell. Hanzo sunk his blades into gaps in the giant's armor, twisting and leaping off around the giant as he stabbed into him.

As Marisa beat against the giant and Hanzo striking him wherever he could, the giant started to slow down, taking lazy swing of his axe as he staggered about. The giant's black armor had lost its luster, now burnt and faded, and blood poured openly wherever Hanzo struck him. As Hanzo leapt all over the giant, the giant bellowed in rage and swatted Hanzo away with the back of his hand. The giant's body crackled with electricity and a thunderous crack echoed through the main hall as the giant shot forward and slammed Hanzo to the floor with his axe. The giant staggered forward after his swing, dropping his axe and collapsing on the ground.

"Hanzo!" Marisa yelled, flying after the giant, "Think you can just beat on him because you're a massive monstrosity huh?" Marisa pulled out her mini hakkero and set it down on top of the giant, holding the hakkero done with one foot. "Well guess what, I'm even smaller then him and I can't stop bleeding with my will alone but I can do this. Star Sign! Dragon Meteor!" A rainbow laser engulfed the giant, burning him and pushing him into the floor until there was nothing left save a crater, dust and slag. Once the giant was gone Marisa rushed to Hanzo's side.

A crack ran down Hanzo's armor, from his shoulder to his hip, and blood gushed from the wound.

"Is he dead," Hanzo asked, letting out a weak cough.

"Yeah, don't worry," Marisa said, rubbing a sleeve over her eyes, "I got him. What were you thinking? Why would you attack him like that when you were already hurt?"

"It is my duty to protect Creation," Hanzo said.

"Well I hope you made your parents proud," Marisa said.

Hanzo looked away. "Miss Kirisame," Hanzo said, turning to face her, "How is it you do what you do? How is it that you, a mortal girl, hold such power?"

"What?" Marisa said, "I, I've studied magic for a long time."

"Is that all?" Hanzo asked, "I devoted my life to becoming the greatest warrior I could. One hundred and thirty _years_ learning how to properly wield a sword. And yet, here I am, laying on the floor covered in my own blood. And there you are, a single mortal girl capable of far more than I could ever be."

"Don't talk like that Hanzo," Marisa said, putting her arm around him, "And give me some help pulling you up, you weigh a ton."

"It's true though," Hanzo said, nearly crushing Marisa as he help her pull him up, "You can do great things." Hanzo let out a deep breath. "I feel so tired. Marisa, let me sleep for a moment."

"Oh no, you aren't sleeping," Marisa said, hauling Hanzo forward, "You go to sleep and the next thing I know I'll be lugging around your corpse. Just, I don't know, just keep talking."

"About what?" Hanzo asked.

"About whatever you feel like talking about," Marisa said.

For a moment Hanzo was silent. "I want to sleep," Hanzo said.

"No, you're not sleeping," Marisa said, "Okay how about this, talk about your family."

"Why my family?" Hanzo asked.

"Just talk about you family," Marisa said.

"You seek to embarrass me," Hanzo said.

"No, I don't," Marisa said, "I just figured there was a story behind it."

"Very well," Hanzo muttered, "My parents despise me. Nothing I could ever do will ever make them proud of me. They were very clear about that. They told me that even if I defended the entire realm single handedly it would still not be enough to warrant their affection."

"They did _what_?" Marisa asked, memories of her father flashing before her eyes, "Why?"

"My mother and father were both some of the best bred dragon blooded in the realm," Hanzo said, "When I exalted they were both disappointed to find that I inherited very little of their breeding."

"Wait a minute," Marisa said, "Are you telling me that your parents don't love you because you were-"

"Born wrong," Hanzo said, "And yes, I am. They had other children besides me. My siblings did inherit most of my parents good breeding and mother and father love them dearly, but I am a stain on their good name."

"That's horrible," Marisa said, "Your parents sound horrible. They sound like a bunch of jerks who don't like you because they're too short sighted to see the good you're doing. They sound like my parents."

"Really now?" Hanzo said, letting out a quiet laugh that turned into a raspy cough, "As soon as I was old enough to be consider an adult they threw me out of the house. I changed my name and joined the military."

"Why change your name?" Marisa asked.

"After how they treated me, I didn't want to carry my parent's name," Hanzo said, "For what it's worth, they probably wouldn't want me to either. Also, I swore to myself that I would win glory on the battlefield. When I do that it will be all mine. My mother and father will get no credit for the man I am today."

"Well, you'd better keep that promise in mind," Marisa said, "Because the man you are today is slowly dying."

***Leona and Bruno***

Leona and Bruno charged forward, chasing down an invader the twists and turns of the main hall's library.

"Come back here Abyssal filth," Bruno bellowed, "You dare enter my home and steal my works. Small, shrimpy man, I will drive my axe into your eye and tear your intestines out."

"Jigo?" the abyssal called out, "Where are you big guy? I could really use your help right now." a roll of thunder echoed the main hall. "Oh, great. If that's Jigo it means he's busy."

"No one is coming to save you," Bruno said, "Turn and fight like a man, or run and cower like the vermin you are."

"I cast spells," the abyssal cried.

"Vermin it is then," Leona said, leaping forward and tackling him to the ground. Seeing Bruno charging forward with his axe raised, the abyssal gave a frightened shout and dissolved into crows. Leona and Bruno swing wildly at the crows, but the crows were quick and dodged every axe and punch thrown at them. The crow flew up to the top of a bookshelf, writhing against each other and turned back into the abyssal.

"Those are my books, you coward," Bruno yelled, "Come down here and face me like a true villain."

"No," the abyssal said flatly, "You just want to murder me."

"Of course I want to murder you," Bruno said, "You invaded my home, you're trying to steal the most dangerous artifact I've ever created, and your friends are destroying the books I spent countless years collecting."

"Well," the abyssal said, arcane energy swirling around his body, "I'm not about to let you do that."

"Hah, we are solar exalts," Leona said, "We do you need your, or anyone's, permission."

"Darling, you know what to do," Bruno said, swinging his axe upward at Leona. Leona somersaulted backwards, landing on the handle of the axe as Bruno launched her into the air. As she flew through the air, Leona pulled her fist back, ready to punch the daylight out of the abyssal.

The abyssal pushed his hands forward, and a sphere of water formed around him. Leona's fist struck the bubble, sending ripples all throughout it. Bruno snapped his fingers and the bubble shattered into countless motes of light. Leona pressed her advantage, kicking the abyssal off the bookshelf and diving off after him. The abyssal tumbled through the air, screaming for dear life. Every time the abyssal began preparing a spell, Bruno would cast his counter magic. Leona fell with perfect form, staying just above the abyssal.

The abyssal hit the ground with a wet crunch. Falling just above him, Leona somersaulted forward, both her feet landing on the abyssal's head, splattering it across the floor. Bruno helped Leona up, and looked into her eyes. Leona felt her face flush as Bruno's heavy breath hit her.

"That was," Leona whispered, pulling Bruno closer, "Amazing."

"Thank you," Bruno muttered, "You were amazing. Diving off like that and crushing his head."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without your counter magic," Leona said, "Hey, later tonight, we should-"

The sound of a massive, cracking tear echoed throughout the main hall. Leona and Bruno turned to see the central pillar covered in black fog with lightning flashing from within.

"No!" Bruno yelled. The tearing noise grew, building into a massive cacophony of shrieks, After a moment, all was quiet and the pillar winked out of existence. Leona and Bruno ran, meeting Marisa, Hanzo, Sanae, and Youmu at where the pillar once stood. Bruno looked over everyone, from the bloody Hanzo to the bruised Sanae.

"Reimu!" Marisa screamed, dropping Hanzo and running for her. Where the pillar once stood lay Reimu, her white clothes stained red and a gushing wound in her bare stomach.

***Malfeas***

"So," Kotohime said, "What are we doing here?"

"Please keep your voice down," Ivory said, "That red thread I found in the loom of fate leads here. We'll need to help your friends."

"Red thread," Kotohime thought for a moment, "Wait, that means Remilia is near and we can rescue her."

"Um, about that," Ivory said, "I wasn't planning on staying here for very long. I just want to get a piece of the thread and leave."

"Oh come on," Kotohime said, "Remilia, the entire reason why Reimu traveled to Creation, is here and you're _not_ going to rescue her?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Ivory said, "It's just, during the first age the sidereals were the spies for the solars who overthrew the primordials and banished some of the to Malfeas. The primordials, they never really let that go. I wish I could rescue your friend, but there is only two of us and we are in the demon homeworld. I know you're super powerful, but if we get into a large fight we'll both die."

"Ugh, lame," Kotohime whined.

"Please," Ivory said, "Keep your voice down."

"I could totally rescue Remilia on my own," Kotohime said, "Pfft, even if every demon here was in my way I could still do it."

"Quiet," Ivory said, "Please be quiet."

"What _are_ you so worried about?" Kotohime asked.

"Hey, who's there?" Came a deep, commanding voice. A nine foot tall tower of muscle carrying a knotted, metal staff turned toward Ivory and Kotohime. "Who are you? Wait, that smell. One of you is a sidereal."

"And whatcha gonna do about it?" Kotohime asked.

"I will splatter you against the rocks and drink the grease," the man replied.

"Huh," Kotohime said, throwing a bomb at the man.

The man watch the bomb sail through the air, exploding on his chest. With a single pat, the man cleared the smoke. The man patted his chest a few more times.

"You," the man said, "You burnt my chest hair."

"Huh," Kotohime said.

"I was very proud of that chest hair," the man said, "I will splatter both of you against the rocks and drink the grease."

"I'd like to see you try," Kotohime said, drawing her jitte. With a flash of steel Kotohime found that her jitte had been reduced to a handle. She slowly looked to the side and saw her jitte fully embedded in the side of a building. She looked back to the man.

"Ivory," Kotohime said, "Where's the thread you're looking for?"

"Second thoughts?" Ivory asked.

"Second thoughts," Kotohime said.


	8. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Seven

Behold the Hakurei: Scars and Tears 10

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Seven: Scars and Tears

The remainder of the day was spent letting Bruno attend to the injured. Reimu came first, second was Hanzo, and Sanae was third. Marisa watched him as he did his healing, surprised at how simple and effective it was. Within a few hours time Hanzo and Sanae were completely healthy.

"Why isn't she getting up?" Marisa asked, tracing the scar left by the wound, "Why isn't Reimu getting up? We need her."

"I," Bruno looked away, "I do not know."

Marisa grabbed Bruno's head and twisted it to meet her face. "What do you mean you don't know?" Marisa asked, "Hanzo and Sanae are _fine_. What's wrong with Reimu? Is she dead?"

"No, the girl lives," Bruno said, "I just, whatever happened to her hurt her deeply. I can keep her body healthy, but she needs to wake up on her own. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to attend to my wife."

"She's not injured," Marisa said with a sneer, "What does she need?"

"Marisa, I know you're hurting," Bruno said, "But you cannot take your anger out on me. I have done nothing but help you. What my wife needs is to spend some time with me. She and I have to think about our lives beyond this battle."

"Fine then," Marisa muttered.

Sanae wandered through the library, putting as many doors as she could between her and anyone else. She had been doing this for the past couple hours, staying far from the room Reimu was resting in. In Reimu's room Marisa sat next to Reimu's bed, Youmu leaned against a corner, and Hanzo sat reading. Everyone was silent, staying quietly where they were.

"Hey," Marisa said, breaking the silence, " Um, I've been thinking. When we got here, Bruno said there was an armory. Anyone want to go check it out?"

"You're not seriously going there, are you?" Youmu asked, "Reimu might be dead, you're thinking about _looting_ this place?"

"What are you so worried about?" Marisa asked, "Reimu will be fine. She's got like a million divine blessings on her."

"Really now? When was the last time she was this injured?" Youmu asked.

"Well," Marisa said, putting a single finger to her chin, "She's had worse. There was, um, there was-"

"Never," Youmu said, "This has never happened to her. Aren't you at least a little worried?"

"Nah," Marisa said, "Besides, if she dies, it means it will fall to me to solve incidents. Fair warning, I'm not some charity case and I will expect payment for my services."

"You," Youmu sucked air through her teeth and turned away, "You're thinking of money? Y- you disgust me. The savior of Gensokyo is dying, Sanae and Hanzo nearly died, and you're thinking about money?"

"I'm thinking about the future," Marisa said, "My future. You think I want to spend my whole life in a shack in the woods? I'm going to solve incidents and move into a mansion."

Youmu shook her head and left. Hanzo closed his book and followed after her.

"Wait," Hanzo said, "Don't be angry with Marisa."

"Why not?" Youmu asked, "She doesn't care about-"

"She _does_ care," Hanzo said, "Listen, in my days as a captain I've lost many friends. She's a hero where you come from, right?"

"A hero of sorts," Youmu said.

"Okay," Hanzo said, "Well, my soldiers relied on me for confidence. Whenever someone dear to me died, I could never show how hurt I was. I would always quietly kneel over the body, give my last respects to the dead, then rise up, looking to the horizon. I would tell my men that whoever died, their enemies would know their pain ten fold. Then we would march off, heroically seeking to avenge our fallen comrade, at least, that's what the men did. I always marched ahead of them, so that none of them could see my grief. Marisa is trying to stay confident. She is hurting, trust me, she just doesn't want anyone to know."

"We can help her," Youmu said, "If she is hurting, then we should help her."

Youmu reached for the door to Reimu's room, but Hanzo stopped her.

"Wait," Hanzo said, "Just listen."

Youmu and Hanzo pressed their ears to the door.

"Reimu, you there?" Marisa said, "I, I guess not. Listen, I don't know who exactly did this to you, but whoever did… Whoever did, I- I'll get them back ten times over! You hear me Reimu? While you're lying there, I'm going to find whoever did this and blast them to pieces. You'd better get up, because if you don't… If you don't I'll never let you live it down. So you... You'd better get up."

Youmu pulled away from the door.

"We'd better give her some space," Youmu said, "In the mean time, there's someone I need to talk to."

"What do you want?" Sanae asked.

"We need to talk," Youmu said.

"I told you, I don't want to talk about it," Sanae said.

"I know that," Youmu said, "But we _need_ to talk about it."

Sanae shrugged her off and walked away. "Sanae," Youmu said, flying to keep up with her, "This isn't something you or I can ignore."

"And why can't you ignore it?" Sanae asked, "I can."

"Because I'm your friend," Youmu said, grabbing Sanae by the shoulder, "I'm your friend and I can see something is wrong. Please, tell me what's wrong."

Sanae turned to face Youmu with a scowl on her face as she blinked back tears.

"Alright," Sanae said, "I'll tell you. I'll tell you and you _have_ to listen. Don't interrupt me, please. Before I came to Gensokyo I was a, let's say, early bloomer. My body had curves before anyone else I knew, and a lot of girls started to, well, they started to tease me for it. They called me names, made fun of me, tried to get me in trouble, all because they were jealous of me. There was this one girl, who had bigger curves than I did, and she was the worst of all of them."

Sanae held her hands to her face, slowly unclenching her white knuckled fists. "It, it was like she woke up in the morning wondering 'How can I make Sanae miserable today?' And I don't know why, but all the other girls followed her, even when they were making fun of me. That girl and I, we started getting into fights. Punching, kicking, biting, pulling hair, all of it."

Sanae ran a sleeve across her eyes. "The fights were painful, but it was a pain I could take. What I couldn't take was that she always won. No matter what I did, she always beat me. Eventually she even started getting better grades than me, more money than me, she made my friends all hate me. No matter what I did, she always beat me."

Youmu opened her mouth to speak and caught her words, choosing to gently put a hand on Sanae's shoulder.

Sanae pulled Youmu close. "I thought that when I went to Gensokyo, I would finally be rid of her. Youmu, do you know what that girl looked like? She had pale skin, bleached white hair, and wore black skirts. I thought that when I went to Gensokyo, I would finally be able to beat that awful girl. She shows up again and makes a fool of me. I can't be beat her, no matter what I do."

"Yes, you can," Youmu said.

"_How_?" Sanae cried.

"Well, when you think you need it," Youmu said, "Just ask me for help."

"I," Sanae looked Youmu in the eye and pulled her into a tight hug, "I will."

***Deep Within***

Reimu wasn't sure where she was. It looked like her shrine, but at the center of her vision was a black gash that she couldn't see around.

"Reimu?" Yukari called out.

"Um, yes?" Reimu replied, trying to find Yukari.

"Thank goodness you're alive," Reimu heard Yukari say, "Listen, that place is too dangerous. I'm getting you back."

"What? No," Reimu said, "I still haven't found Remilia."

"Forget about Remilia," Yukari said, "Gensokyo will have to do without her. You're hurt and you're coming back with me."

For a moment someone flickered through the gash in Reimu's sight. "I'm not leaving without Remilia," Reimu said, "And where are you anyway?"

"You _are_ coming with me," Yukari said, "Don't make me hurt you."

"No, I'm not," Reimu said, "What are you going to do, kill me?"

"Listen to Yukari," Reimu heard Sendai say, "You are my chosen maiden and I will not have you killed in a foreign dimension."

"I _know_ I'm your chosen maiden," Reimu said, "And I know you _chose me_ to go find Remilia. Also, would you mind talking somewhere I can see you? Yukari I know you like to do you whole 'mysterious voice from the ether' so you can be all dramatic, but I like to talk to people I can see."

"I am your goddess," Sendai said, "I will not have you undermining my authority. I command. You follow."

"Now, I know you're not upset," Reimu said, "I spent the last couple years doing almost the exact opposite of what you wanted me to do and you couldn't stay mad for more than a couple minutes."

For just a moment, Reimu could see something in her blackened vision. As Reimu stared at the vaguely human shape it vanished into smoke.

"You _will_ return to Gensokyo," Sendai said, "This is a savage world, one that you do not belong in."

"What, are you afraid I'll chip a nail?" Reimu asked, "I've been to three different types of hell, and that was okay?"

"You try my patience girl," Yukari said.

"Hey, this hasn't been a pleasant talk for my either," Reimu said, "But I'm going to get Remilia out of wherever she is and back to Gensokyo where she belongs. You can't stop me from doing this, and I know that."

Yukari and Sendai were silent. "Is that it?" Reimu asked, "Can I go now?"

"No," someone said, "You will never leave this place."

"Who's there?" Reimu yelled, doing her best to look through the darkness clouding her vision, "Where are you?"

"Behind you, in front of you," the voice said, "I'm everywhere you don't want me to be."

"What?" Looking into the darkness, Reimu saw a cloaked figure with a white mask. Memories of battle came rushing back to her. A red blade wrapped in shadow, knocking away yin yang orbs and blocking her miko stick, the way they nearly vanished in darkness, the sword running through Reimu's stomach, and that cold, emotionless mask.

"Who are you?" Reimu asked, trying to back away.

"I am the Grim Truth of Heroes," Grim said, reaching for Reimu through the black tear in her vision.

"What do you want from me?" Reimu asked.

"I want to kill you," Grim replied, wrapping steel coated fingers around Reimu's neck.

"No you don't," Reimu said, fighting against Grim's metal grip, "You don't want to kill. I remember. In our fight you stabbed me through the chest. It would have been easy to kill me there. A simply twist or a quick pull."

"Be silent girl," Grim said, wrapping another hand around Reimu's neck.

"But you didn't do it," Reimu said, gasping for breath, "You didn't kill me. You gently pulled the sword out. Set me down, and left. You could have killed me but didn't. You don't want to kill me. Why not?"

"I have my reasons," Grim said, tightening the grip on Reimu.

"What are they?" Reimu choked out.

"You do not need to hear them," Grim said, "You only need to die."

"What are they?" Reimu repeated, trying to push back Grim's hands.

"They are," Grim looked at Reimu through the emotionless, white mask, the vice like hold slacked, "They are the last vestiges of my humanity that I desperately cling to."

Grim dropped Reimu. Reimu fell to her knees, gasping for breath and gently holding her bruised skin.

"Thank you," Reimu muttered.

"Do not thank me," Grim said, drawing the crimson sword, "I am still going to kill you. Whether I want to or not does not change the fact that I will do it."

"Enough," A voice echoed through the air. Strands of red thread wrapped around Grim and yanked Grim back into the shadows of Reimu's vision.

"Remilia?" Reimu asked.

"It is indeed," Remilia called out.

"Where are you?" Reimu asked.

"I am, somewhere," Remilia said, "I do not know where. Through some stroke of fortune, someone has lead one of my threads to the dream you're having. Reimu, it is wonderful to hear you again." A red thread made slow, gentle loops around the black tear, sewing it back up.

"You don't know where you are?" Reimu asked.

"Well," Remilia said, "I know what this place is called. Malfeas, and it is absolutely awful. Don't you worry about me though, I have a manor, servants, and plenty of food. Too much food actually, and the servants are just awful."

Reimu let out a quiet chuckle. "It's good to hear from you to, Remilia," Reimu said, "I'm working on a way to get you back to Gensokyo. I just have to steal a machine that can rip open dimensions from, you know, I don't even know who has it but you can guarantee I'm going to get it."

The red thread finished sewing up the tear and Reimu could see clearly.

Reimu awoke with a jump. She sat up in bed, before clutching a hand to her stomach and lying back down with a grunt.

"Reimu!" Marisa yelled, "You're finally awake. Thank goodness. Is there anything you need?"

"I'm fine. What had you so worried?" Reimu said.

"What had me worried?" Marisa asked, "You were bleeding your guts all over the floor."

"All of them, by the looks of it," Hanzo said.

"Hey, that's my line," Marisa said, "But seriously, you nearly died."

"I've been dead plenty of times," Reimu said, "I'm a shrine maiden not some baby,"

"Hakugyokurou doesn't count," Marisa said.

"Oh, well," Reimu said, touching her stomach, "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Alright," Marisa said, "I'll look around for something to eat."

When Marisa left, Reimu looked at the scar on her belly and traced it with her finger.

Hanzo looked up from his book. "You're worried," he said.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Reimu said, "I've just, never been injured like this."

"Count yourself lucky then," Hanzo said, "Do you mind if I showed you something?"

"Sure, just keep your pants on," Reimu said.

Hanzo let out a chuckle and pulled his shirt off. Reimu held a hand to her mouth. Almost every inch of Hanzo's skin had a scar across it.

"What happened to you?" Reimu asked.

"One hundred years of swordplay and defending Creation," Hanzo said, "Each scar of mine is a moment when I was lucky to survive. I know my luck won't last forever, and I make certain to learn from each of them so that next time I won't have to get lucky. You are lucky to have lived. Will you learn from this defeat?"

"I," Reimu said, "I will."


	9. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Eight

Behold the Hakurei: Deep Down 8

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Eight: Deep Down

Grim slowly marched down to the throne room, still feeling the bruises that girl left. As always, the king was taunting the captive with his plans of conquest.

Grim had long since grown bored of listening to him. The same talk of endless death and destruction can only be interesting so many times, and Grim had heard that rant far to many times.

The captive always claimed the king's plans would fail. Grim had no idea who the captive was, and rightly didn't care. There were more important things than the identity of that red haired woman.

Injured and tired, Grim went straight for the rooms given to officers, with Desire following. Grim stepped inside, the room was barren. All it held was a bed, a desk, journals, a mirror, and a red ribbon with white lace on the desk. The blankets of the bed were thread bare, the mirror carried a coat of dust, and the ribbon's color had been washed and faded by time. Grim sat down on the bed and leaned forward, sitting across from the desk.

"Hello Grim," Desire said, stepping inside, "Back to your usual brooding I see?"

"I am tired Desire." Grim said, "Leave. Let me rest."

"All this fighting and misery," Desire said, "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to help you relieve some… tension?"

"No," Grimm said, "The same answer as all the other times you come in here asking the same question. Why do you waste my time."

Desire sat down next to Grim. "Because you're someone I respect," Desire said, clasping Grim's hand, "You've been able to resist giving in to the darkness ever since I met you. Every time you do, it only ever leads to you getting hurt. And Grim? Your will is strong, but its strength cannot last forever. You keep pushing yourself do good, even though you you're hurting yourself. I want to see you win, so, I bring you smaller challenges were I know you can win."

Grim was silent.

"Take your mask off," Desire said.

Grim turned away.

"Hey," Desire said, "I know you need this. You can't be Grim all the time and you _shouldn't_ be Grim all the time."

"Yes I can," Grim said.

"No," Desire said, reaching for the mask, "You can't. Especially not after that last fight."

Grim turned to Desire and raised a fist. "I'm _fine_," Grim said.

"Listen," Desire said, gently pushing Grim's fist away, "I don't know what you saw tonight, but I can tell its got you shaken up. What? Part of my job is seeing emotions."

"Your job is to twist emotions," Grim said.

Desire took a deep breath. "Despite your mask I can see _your _emotions. So please, take off the mask. You need to be reminded of who you are."

"This _is_ who I am," Grim said, "A cold blooded killer, that's who I have to be if I want to survive."

"What about that girl you fought?" Desire asked, "The priestess. I know you let her live. You're not a cold blooded killer, and don't tell yourself that. I know you love Creation dearly and do everything you can to help it."

Grim started to shake, gently putting a hand on Desire for support. Desire slowly put a hand on Grim's mask, and Grim motioned for her to pull it off. Grim's long black hair fell limply around her face and Grim looked at Desire with dull brown eyes as she pulled off her hood.

"Come on," Desire said, pulled Grim to her feet, "I'll help you tie the ribbon, I know that part's always hard for you." Desire tied the ribbon into a bow and stood Grim up in front of the mirror. "There you go," Desire said, "Are you going to keep being moody, or do you remember who you are?"

"It always hurts when I remember," Grim said, staring into the mirror, "Listen, I'm tired and need to rest. Can you just-"

Desire pulled Grim into a hug. "I know it hurts," Desire said, "I know it hurts you and it hurts me. I wish I could take your pain away but I can't. I know it hurts, but if it's not too much, do you think we could do a little bit more remembering?"

"Fine," Grim said.

"Thank you" Desire said, "Do you think you could remember why we keep going? Why we keep ourselves trapped in the Underworld working for a death obsessed maniac? Why we don't just let someone kill us so that we can finally be free?"

Grim took a slow, deep breath. "I do remember," Grim said, "It is because we do our best to be merciful. To do our job and inflict no further harm. We must live because whoever gains our power next might not be so kind."

Desire hugged Grim tighter and leaned into her. "Thank you," Desire said, "For remembering and thank you for continuing another day."

"Thank you," Grim said, "For helping me remember. You know, I think it would help my recovery if I had someone to talk to."

"What do you want to talk about?" Desire asked.

"I don't know," Grim said, "Just talk."

"Alright then, I'll go first," Desire said, "In the solar lair I fought some girls, well, I fought one. She apparently didn't want any help. I have no doubt that I will fight her again, and next time she will probably want help. You?"

"That priestess," Grim said, "She reminded me of myself, well, myself before all this happened to me," Grim blankly stared at herself in the mirror, "I had to stab her."

"I know you did," Desire said, "And I've been thinking, these girls are quite powerful. What are we going to do when we meet them again?"

"What do you mean?" Grim asked, "We will fight them."

"Well, I know we'll fight them," Desire said, "It's just, I was wondering if-"

"You want them to kill you," Grim said.

Desire gulped. "Well, yes, but-"

"You _know_ I can't let that happen," Grim said, "The next abyssal exalt won't hold back like you do."

"I know, it's just," Desire said, doubling over and clutching her head, "Grim, I'm tired. I'm not strong like you are. I can feel my willpower fading everyday and I don't know how long it's going to last. We promised that we would never let ourselves become mindless killers and Grim, I feel like I'm on the verge of that."

"Alright then," Grim said, pulling off the ribbon and putting her hood and mask back on, "I have business to take care of with The First and Forsaken Lion, explaining how we lost two deathknights. I hope you-"

"Grim, wait," Desire said, "I… I'm sorry. I want to uphold our promise, but I can only take so much. I'm sorry."

Grim stopped at the door and turned to Desire. "It's alright," Grim said.

"No it's not-"

"Yes it is," Grim said, "Truth be told, I want to give up to. When we fight those girls again, I have a feeling it will be the end for both of us."

Desire looked away. "Thank you."

The First and Forsaken Lion sat on his, watching his deathknights examine the machine.

"Nothing left to say?" the Deathlord asked, turning to his redheaded captive, "Where is your endless font of bravado? Tell me, I want to hear the last wisp of hope dying on your voice."

"I," the red haired woman turned away and let out a heavy breath, "I have nothing left to say."

The deathlord let out a thunderous, maniacal laugh. "Nothing left to say? No, you have plenty more to say, " Lion said, "Soon, I will show you the destruction of your home. Blood will coat the streets and vermin will feast upon your friends. Your entire world, everyone you know, everywhere you've been, will know my wrath. On that day, I will give you something more to say. On that day, you will swear unwavering loyalty to me. Am I understood?"

"Yes," the woman said.

"Excellent," Lion said, "How long until the machine is ready?"

"By the time night falls on Creation, the machine will be ready," one of the deathknights said.

"Good," Lion said, "The blood that Grim brought back, has it been analysed?"

"I have the results," Another deathknight called out, running up to meet Lion, "This blood, it is incredible. Every last drop is covered in magic power. However, the construction of this blood is unlike any I've ever seen in Creation."

"The chaos engine, can it locate where this magic came from?" Lion asked.

"I believe it can," the deathknight engineer said, "Bring me the sample."

Before long, the chaos engine was running and Reimu's blood sample was inserted into the machine.

"Sir, are you sure about this?" A deathknight asked, "Running the machine now will make it will take longer to-"

"Do not question me," Lion said, "Show the place the magic came from."

"Is Creation really not enough for you?" the captive woman asked.

Lion turned around with slow, deliberate steps. "Say that again," Lion demanded.

"Is Creation really not enough for?" the captive asked again, "Is the death of all the primordials created _really_ not enough for you? You want to invade some innocent girl's home, just to-"

"All the primordials created?" Lion asked, "You mean that where this blood came from isn't part of Creation? How would you know this?"

"I," the captive turned away, "I have nothing more to say."

"I said I would show you the annihilation of your entire world," Lion said, "And I will make due on that promise. Whatever this place is, since you care for it, I will turn it to ash. Activate the machine, show me this place."

With a grinding shriek, light began to bend around the machine like fabric. Lion reached forward and tore through the fabric, revealing the lush, forested land of Gensokyo. Fairies flew and spun through the air without a care in the world, Youkai Mountain was bustling with life, and above the Forest of Magic Kanako piloted the Hisoutensoku in a wrestling match with Sukia.

The First and Forsaken Lion reached a hand through the portal. "Amazing," he said, "This place is brimming with magic."

Yakumo Residence

"Really, Miss Yukari?" Ran said, "Sleeping _another_ day away?"

"First of all," Yukari said, "It's _Mistress Yukari_. I _own_ you, lowly servant. Secondly, I'm not just sleeping I'm subconsciously maintaining the border."

"Are you actually doing that?" Ran asked.

"For all you know, yes," Yukari replied. As Yukari lulled herself into a peace slumber, she felt something very wrong happen to the Great Barrier. Yukari's eyes snapped open and she leapt into a hastily formed gap.

As Lion stared into Gensokyo, the wondrous view was replaced with an endless purple expanse of eyes staring at Lion.

"Who dares intrude on my realm?" Yukari asked, stepping out from behind an eye.

"Countless Purple Clouds," Lion said, "I wondered where you went to waste your days."

Yukari gave Lion a long glare. "I don't know how you found this place," Yukari said, "But how you found it isn't really important. What is important is that no matter what you do you will _never_ be able to touch this place."

"You really think that?" Lion asked.

"I _know_ that," Yukari said.

"Hmm," Lion said, "You think it isn't important, though I might as well tell you how I found your land. One of the girls you sent here, the priestess, I had her blood analysed and traced it back here."

"So, you can beat Reimu," Yukari said, rolling her eyes, "I suppose that's worth a congratulations, but she's not even the most powerful thing in Gensokyo. I don't know what you think you'll prove by coming here but be warned, I have more than enough magic to-"

"I did not fight her," Lion said, "One of my generals did. Grim told me this "Reimu" didn't even have the wits to don armor." Lion stepped forward, pressing an armored boot into a floating eye, "Clouds, I know how strong you are. I know all the rumors you spread in Yu Shan about how powerful you might be. You cannot scare me. This "Reimu" girl was not a match for one of my generals, and I am more than a match for you."

Lion stepped away and the machine was shut down.

Yukari stood still, trying to slow her rapid breathing. She looked down at the eye Lion had stepped on, watching it turn bruised and blacken. Yukari bent down and tore up the eye with her bare, white knuckled hands, letting out a feral scream.

"Reimu," Yukari muttered, "Come back."


	10. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Nine

Behold the Hakurei: Last Chance 12

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Nine: Last Chance

"Really, a talk about our future?" Leona asked, "That's what you told them?"

"More of a talk about how we're going to have a future," Bruno said, wringing his hands as he sat down on his bed, "But yes, that's what I said."

"What do you mean?" Leona asked, "We beat the abyssals, well most of them anyway." Leona sat down next to Bruno and clasped his hands, "Bruno, what's troubling you?"

"What troubles me?" Bruno let out a weak chuckle, "The abyssals were _here_. My _stronghold_! They took the most powerful machine I've ever created instead of destroying it. They're organizing a… a war of some sort,a siege, and they now have a machine that will take them to any place in Creation. What troubles me is that we have no way to stop them."

"What? Sure we do," Leona said, "We're at your workshop, you can make some power armor for everybody and then we can go stomping in there and beat up more abyssals."

"There will be a Death Lord leading them," Bruno said, "I don't know which one, but it doesn't matter anyway. We aren't ready to face a Death Lord. Creation is doomed."

"No it isn't," Leona said.

"_Yes, it is!_" Bruno yelled, "Even with power armor, it will take us at least two days to reach the Underworld where the abyssals are hiding if we decide to race to the nearest village and slaughter innocents to make a path there. Even when we reach the Underworld we don't know where in the Underworld they are, and during our search they will cause untold damage to Creation. Creation is doomed and there is nothing we can do."

Leona slapped Bruno across the face. "We are _solars_." Leona said, "Do not tell me we can do nothing. We are solars, we can always do something."

"Darling, I know we are made for action, but," Bruno said, setting one hand on Leona's shoulder, "What can we do?"

Leona pressed her hand into Bruno's cheek and gave him the best smile she could muster. "We can keep hope alive," Leona said, "We can go kicking and screaming into the night, and with all the allies we have, we can win and see tomorrow's light. Get to work on power armor, make enough suits for everyone. We'll all need it."

"Thank you," Bruno said.

Bruno began production immediately. His workshop was exactly the way he remembered it, and thankfully the abyssals didn't steal materials. Leona giddily watched Bruno work, helping when she was needed.

"What's got you so happy?" Bruno asked.

"You're making _power armor_," Leona said, swing her legs back and forth, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"Well, I don't mind your good cheer, but do you think it's appropriate?" Bruno asked, "We'll be facing almost certain death."

"Our _job_ is facing almost certain death," Leona said.

"Alright then," Bruno said, "Could you gather the other? I need to fit the armor to them."

After a few minutes, Leona had brought everyone to Bruno's workshop.

"Heroes, one and all," Leona said, "My dear husband has told me the true danger we are in now that the abyssals and their dark master have the chaos engine. We will be journeying to the Underworld, and we must prepare for this as best we can. My gracious husband as offered to build power armor for all of us so that we might survive our endeavor." Sanae's eyes light up. "As you can see, the materials for the armor are all laid out in front of you. All the remains is for you to select the materials you want and for my husband to take your measurements to ensure the armor fits."

"We get _power armor_?" Sanae squealed.

"I _know, right_?" Leona replied.

"Wait a moment," Marisa said, "Bruno's taking our measurements? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."

"There's nothing to worry about," Bruno said, scanning each girl, "I can get them just from looking. All you have to do is pick the materials."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that either," Marisa said.

"Hey," Sanae said, "We're getting _power armor_ out of this."

"I thought you wouldn't be so comfortable with this," Youmu said.

"Yeah well, power armor trumps my embarrassment," Sanae said.

Bruno had finished working and helped everyone into their suits.

"Darling, I think this might be your finest work yet," Leona said, wearing a strong, ornate, majestic suit of golden armor complete with a flowing red cape coming off her shoulders.

"Are you sure the cape is a good idea?" Hanzo asked. His white jade armor was less ceremonial, but no less imposing with shape edges and a cold, black face mask against his ivory white helm.

"The cape has been specially enchanted to help her glide," Bruno said, his armor matching Leona's, replacing her cape with his orihalcum grim cleaver.

"This is so cool," Sanae said, wearing prismatic starmetal armor with blue jade trim. Her armor was smooth, lending itself to Sanae's gentle divine nature and had snakes carved into the arms.

"This is so weird. Why do I have to look evil?" Youmu asked, wearing power armor made from dark soulsteel and black jade, creating a jagged, imposing silhouette with glowing red eyes.

"Well, I don't want to get stabbed again and I must say, this does feel good," Reimu said, wearing white and red jade armor. Her armor was strong and heroic looking. With bold angles and a clear visor.

"Um, girls," Marisa said, wearing white black jade armor with white trim. Her armor sleek and dark, blending into shadows with the white trim dulling her black outline into a grey blur. "I can't move."

"What do you mean?" Bruno asked, "Just attune to the material. You can do magic, this is easy."

"Okay, so sometimes I need someone to teach me magic, like now for instance," Marisa said.

"Come on," Leona said, "You just force part of your soul into the metal."

"Yeah," Marisa said, "That doesn't make a whole lot of sense, and I don't think it's working."

"What are you talking about?" Bruno said, walking over to Marisa, "Lower your mask."

"I already told you, I can't move," Marisa said.

Bruno pulled Marisa's helmet off and placed his hand on her forehead. "You're _mortal_?" Bruno asked, "How? I saw you do magic! How can you be mortal?"

"Hey, is there some sort of problem with me being a human?" Marisa said, "Because I'll have you know that I can fight just as well as Reimu."

"Wait," Leona said, "She's _mortal_? Marisa, I'm sorry but I can't let you go with us to the Underworld."

"_What_?" Marisa shrieked, "I travel with you for months, fight off those goth jerks with you, You build me power armor, and _now_ you tell me I can't go?"

"Yes, only because you didn't tell me earlier," Leona said, "This is not your battle."

"Not my battle?" Marisa said, "Do you know how many incidents I beat that '_weren't my battle_?' I've been a part of almost every fight, scheme, and power struggle in Gensokyo and I've been a human the entire time. I _am_ going with you."

"_No_, you're not," Leona said, "The Underworld is no place for a human girl."

"And why do you get to go, huh?" Marisa asked, "I _know_ you can't match my magic. Why do you get to go and I don't?"

"Because I _was made for this_!" Leona shouted, putting her hands on Marisa's shoulders "Marisa, you are without a doubt the most talented person I have ever met, the magic you do is amazing even by solar standards. I want you to _live_ and _learn_ and teach people how to do what you do. If you die in the Underworld, I am responsible. I live thousands of years and I would have to carry the burden of your death through all of them knowing that no one I ever meet could possibly match your brilliance. If I die, my solar spark will return to the world but if you die you will be lost _forever_. I was _born_ to lead and protect humankind, and I can't protect you if you're running around in the Underworld with me."

Marisa took a deep breath. "Leona, I'm glad to hear you're so worried about me, but I can hold my own and you know it. I've seen how you fight; you swing your fists at people until they stop moving-"

"It works," Leona said

"And you swing _really_ hard," Marisa said, "But that's besides the point. I don't know what exactly we're going to fight down there, but do you think you can beat it without my magic? Hanzo and I fought that giant armored guy and my magic _tore him up_-"

"Hey," Hanzo said.

"Tore him up with Hanzo's help," Marisa said, "Are you happy?"

"Yes," Hanzo said, "Though it was mostly you anyway."

"Thanks," Marisa said, "What I'm saying is, despite how dangerous it would be for me the danger is nothing new to me. Also, you need me. I know it may be hard for you to wrap your head around the idea that you, an immortal super warrior, needs me, an underage human girl. But you do."

"I," Leona looked away, lost in thought, "Marisa, ever since we met at the inn, you've told me stories of what I was like in your world. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to lose my friends. The thought of losing you, or Bruno, or Reimu, it- They scare me, the stories you tell. So please, stay here."

Leona started to leave, letting Marisa stay trapped in the armor. As she left, Bruno put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. "Leona, you have to let Marisa travel with us," Bruno said, "I know you're scared, and the idea of losing you scares me too. But you can't keep thinking like this. If you didn't let anyone who could get hurt go with you, soon you would be marching into the Underworld alone. You cannot solve all the problems in the world alone."

"I will not ask for a lighter load, but broader shoulders," Leona said, shaking free of Bruno's grasp and walking away.

Bruno spun her around and held her up in the air. "Would you think about where you're going?" Bruno yelled, "There is going to be a deathlord down there, there are going to be more abyssals down there, there are going to be armies of the dead down there, and you want to fight them alone? We all understand that you want to be a hero, stop evil, and save everyone, but no one does that alone. Not even us!" Bruno looked away, blinking. "You want to leave me so that you can go fight and die. Do you know what they will do to you? _When_ you're beaten they will hold you over the abyss until your mind snaps, and then they will send you off to fight _me_! Darling, _please_ don't leave us like this. I don't want to hurt you."

"_Then what do we do_?" Leona cried, "Do you know what it's like for a fight to scare me? I'm not supposed to be scared of _anything_! This, this _terrifies_ me. We are centuries away from being ready for this, and the team we have is a group of girls, a dragon blooded, and us. _What do we do_? If we had been even a little faster, Creation would be safe. Now, the entire realm is going to be destroyed, and it's _our fault_!"

"Hey, it's not all bad," Sanae said, "Cheer up."

"Cheer up _how_?" Leona spat.

"Uh," Sanae thought for a moment, "We all have power armor."

Leona sniffed and wiped her eyes. "That is pretty cool," Leona said, "Put me down, Bruno, I'm not going to Underworld, I just need a moment alone. You might as well put an essence battery in the mortal's armor while you're at it."

Leona sat on her plush, four poster bed, staring vacantly at her hands and giving them the occasional flex. A knock at the door snapped Leona back to focus and she squeezed her fists before getting up.

"Come in," Leona called, putting on her best brave face.

"Hey," Youmu said, pushing the grand door open with a gentle swing, "Your husband finished working on Marisa's armor. Nobody else wanted to tell you so I thought I would. Why aren't you out there with him?"

"I want some time to gather my thoughts," Leona said, sitting back down and turning away, "You may go."

Youmu stood nervously, her shifting around the room. "Um, actually," Youmu said, "I had a question for you."

Leona sighed, rolling her head as she turned to Youmu with a cocked stare. "What is it?" Leona asked.

"Why is everyone so angry with you?" Youmu asked.

"You mean your friends from that land?" Leona asked, "Marisa calls it 'Gensokyo'. From what I heard from her I was an awful dictator who massacred the inhabitants of your home before I was killed. I don't have any memories of my time there, so I apologize for any trouble I may have caused. The stories I hear from Marisa don't put me in the best light."

"I actually never met you when you were living in Gensokyo," Youmu said.

"Really now?" Leona said, "Then it appears that Marisa is lying, at least in part."

"I have a second question," Youmu asked.

"Then ask away," Leona said.

"Why are you so angry with everyone?" Youmu asked.

"I'm not," Leona said, "I'm angry with myself. I didn't think I could get any lower in the eyes of Reimu and Marisa so I vented some of my frustration out on all of you."

"Well, I'm a servant," Youmu said, "And I'm used to being treated fairly poorly, so vent on me."

"No," Leona said.

"What?" Youmu asked, "Leona, we need you. The _world_ needs you. If the you're hiding yourself away in your room because you're upset, let it out."

Leona scoffed. "The world needs a lot more than me," Leona said, "It needs a lot more than the team we have. Youmu, I have a question for you. If you were being attacked from all directions by an army that reaches to the horizon, what would you do?"

"I would-" Youmu thought for a moment, "The armor your husband made for me would protect me."

"It would, but not for long," Leona said, "And it doesn't matter what you would do, you'd die anyway."

"If I'll die then I'll die," Youmu said, pointing to Leona, "But I certainly wouldn't do _that_."

Leona let out a quiet chuckle, and for the briefest of moments, smiled happily at Youmu. "Thank you," Leona said, standing up, "I really mean it, I needed that. You and your friends amaze me sometimes."

Leona and Youmu joined the rest of the team in Bruno's workshop. Marisa cackled wildly as she flew about the room, occasionally blasting rays of golden light.

"Bruno, that's incredible," Leona said, "How did you do that?"

"She was carrying the largest essence battery I've ever seen," Bruno said.

"So, any ideas on how to get the chaos engine back?" Reimu asked.

"There was one thing I was thinking of," Bruno said.

As Marisa flew about, a shrieking tear filled the room. The exit to Bruno's workshop was covered by a black tear hanging in the air, leading to some shadow and bone filled land.

"And it was not that," Bruno continued.

Grim stepped out from the gash, slowly scanning the room. "The First and Forsaken Lion requests an audience with you," Grim said.

"And if we refuse?" Reimu asked.

"Then you will die like fools," Grim said, "The First and Forsaken Lion does not give second chances. He has given you an opportunity to survive his onslaught, you can either follow me to his throne room or _die_ as his army swarms this place. I am leaving now," Grim said, swing her cloak as she turned around, "Whether or not you follow is not my concern."

One by one, they all followed Grim.

***Somewhere else***

"Woah!" Kotohime shouted, icy wind pulling at her hair, "Ivory, did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ivory asked, clinging to the rocks, "I can barely hear you over the wind."

"I know, the wind makes my hair look _amazing_," Kotohime said, "But seriously, I just felt the Empress."

"Really?" Ivory asked, doing a little jump of glee. Kotohime flew down after her, gently setting her down on the ice below.

"Yes, really," Kotohime said, "Do you think I would lie about this?"

"Alright, hold on," Ivory said, her eyes glowing light blue, "Huh, one of the fate thread on you has connected to-" Ivory reached out and touched the thread, "-It really is her! And she's, oh dear, she's next to a Deathlord. Kotohime, I don't think we should-"

"We are going to go get her!" Kotohime yelled, "She's my best friend, and I am _not_ going to leave her."

"Well yeah, but Kotohime it's a Deathlord," Ivory said.

"I don't care _what_ it is," Kotohime said, "We've been looking all over Creation for months looking for the Empress and now that we've actually found her you want to _give up_?"

"What? No- I" Ivory took a deep breath, "It's just, I'm not like you. Most of my job is filling out paperwork for the Bureau. I'm not like you Kotohime, I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Kotohime asked, resting a hand on Ivory's shoulder.

"Well, getting killed, having my sanity torn apart by the Wyld, having my sanity torn apart by Malfeas, having my sanity torn apart by the Void, seeing the end of all Creation and knowing I can do nothing to stop it, fighting abyssals, fighting infernals, and being locked in a room with the Lover," Ivory said, "Oh, and being told to take care of the influx of divine paperwork during the Calibration."

"Paperwork?" Kotohime asked.

"Some of it is written in languages that _can't_ exist," Ivory said, leaning close to whisper in Kotohime's ear, "I heard that people chosen for the paperwork spend at least five years working on it. Some of them never leave their office."

"Okay, well, barring extra dimensional paperwork," Kotohime said, pulling Ivory into a tight hug, "You're my _friend_. I know you're scared, but you don't have to worry. I'll protect you, princess' honor."

"Alright then," Ivory said, "Let's go."


	11. Behold the Hakurei: Chapter Ten

Behold the Hakurei: The End 17

Behold the Hakurei

Chapter Ten: The End

Reimu and her friends walked single file into the Underworld, taking in the fog covered scenery.

"Huh," Sanae said, "Is it just me or does this place look remarkably like Creation just," Sanae waved her hand around, "Darker, gloomier, and with less color? Also, what's with that glowing greenish, bluish fog?"

"That's a cloud of dead souls," Leona said, "Try not to breath it."

Youmu glanced at the cloud. "Do you want me to clean that up?" she asked Grim, "It will be no trouble."

Grim turned and stared at Youmu through the mask. "Do not concern yourself with such trivial things," Grim said, "Worry about what the First and Forsaken Lion will ask of you. He will control either your life or your death."

"Well," Sanae said, rolling her eyes, "That sounds fun."

"It's actually the complete opposite," Desire said, brushing up against Sanae.

Sanae took a step back, "_Where_ did you come from?" Sanae shouted.

"I get around," Desire said, "I thought you would-"

"Desire, now is not the time," Grim said.

"Ugh, you're always so strict," Desire said, "Besides, the solars are going to die and the outsiders will be enslaved. Why not just tell them that?"

"They might not be," Grim said, "It's their decision."

"Hah, do you really think that?" Desire said, "You there, solars. If given the choice between certain death and betraying Creation, what would you choose?"

"I would rather _die_ than become a blight upon the land I love," Leona said.

"Then die you will," Desire said, "You there, outsiders, would you rather die a slow agonizing death or submit to the Lion's will?"

"We are here for our friend," Reimu said, "We are not leaving until we find her. You will not keep us from her."

"I can keep you from many things," Desire said, "You see Grim, if we bring them before the Lion they will only suffer. It would be best if we just killed them now and spared them the torment. Do you really want to go through with this?"

In a black blur Grim drew her sword and whacked Desire with the flat of it. "They will have their choice," Grim said, trying to steady her breathing, "Remain silent before I regret sparing you."

"Alright, alright," Desire said, fading into the shadows.

Hanzo watched everyone bravely march forward as he slowly lagged behind. Youmu turned back and saw him, slowing her pace to meet him.

"What's the matter Hanzo?" Youmu asked.

"I do not belong here," Hanzo said.

"What do you mean?" Youmu asked, "Of course you do. You're strong, brave, and one of the best swordsman I've seen."

Hanzo let out a deep breath. "Thank you," Hanzo said, "From what I've seen of you, you possess peerless skill with a blade."

"Oh, well, thank you," Youmu said, "I really mean it though. I think you're really good."

"And I am really good," Hanzo said, "The problem is that I'm not good enough. If we fought a deathlord, I would die."

"Then I would protect you," Youmu said, "Don't talk about yourself like that. You're capable of great things."

For a moment, Hanzo was silent. "Youmu, did I ever tell you about the Scarlet Empress?" Hanzo asked.

"No," Youmu said, "Who is she?"

"The Scarlet Empress was the greatest dragon blooded the world has ever seen," Hanzo said, "Or so I was told. I was told she unlocked the secrets of immortality, broke the limit of terrestrial power, united and ruled the dragon blooded realm with might and compassion, created the first acts of sorcery, and was the mother of countless heroes, all lost in the passage of time."

"And?" Youmu asked.

"And I don't think she actually existed," Hanzo said, "Almost every noble I've met claims they're some long lost descendant of Scarlet Empress. Not once has any of them lived up to the legend that is the Scarlet Empress. Some of them have been competent rulers, most of them were power hungry brats, but I could tell that none of them could measure up to the Scarlet Empress and nobody can."

"Why's that?" Youmu asked, "I've seen you do incredible things Hanzo, I think you could achieve that power."

"I wish," Hanzo said, "The Scarlet Empress is a legend, if there is a powerful dragon blooded, than the Scarlet Empress will become even greater. Even if I could beat armies of dragon blooded on my own, people would say that the Scarlet Empress is stronger than me."

"If she is a legend, maybe that's why she exists," Youmu said, "To let you know that there will always be people who can challenge you and to motivate you to be stronger."

Hanzo let his head droop. "Perhaps it is," Hanzo said. Hanzo's fist clenched with a sharp clang of his armor. "Even then, what does it change?" Hanzo asked, "Whether the empress is real or not does not change my fate. I practiced daily, honed my body, perfected my technique, only to _die_ at the hands of abyssals. I can't _hope_ to survive this place without your help."

"Hanzo, look at the two solars," Youmu said, "What do you see about them?"

"What do you mean?" Hanzo asked.

"They're _together_," Youmu said, "They know that if they worked alone they couldn't accomplish _half_ of what they can do together. There's no shame in needing help Hanzo."

Hanzo held his head high and gently placed his hand on Youmu's shoulder.

"Thank you," Hanzo said.

Reimu and her friends had arrived at the throne of the First and Forsaken Lion. Lion was a nine foot tall colossus of a man coated in black plate armor. Beside him was a massive black greatsword with visions of tortured souls swimming across its surface. The throne was a roughly hewn piece of grey rock stuck atop a floor of crimson stone. On the side of the throne was a girl with long, unkempt red hair and dressed in rags. Behind the throne was a pillar reaching to the ceiling, the Chaos Engine.

"Master," Grim said, "The captives have arrived."

"Good," Lion said, "Take the slave back to her quarters. I grow tired of her."

Grim lead the girl out of the throne room. As the girl passed by, her eyes drifted to Hanzo.

"Who is that?" Hanzo asked.

"None of your concern," Grim said.

Lion stood up from his throne, a creak and scrap of metal announcing his every move. "Exalts, outsiders" Lion said, "Today I offer you the chance of a lifetime. If you accept my offer, you will keep your lives and live under my command. If you refuse, you will be thrown away like so much garbage."

"Listen you," Reimu said, "Me and my friends are here to retrieve a friend who was trapped here. You are not the first eldritch terror I've beaten, and you won't be the last, but if you stay out of our way then we'll stay out of yours."

"Is that truly the fate you desire?" Lion asked, "To fight and die at my hands? Does she speak for all of you?"

Reimu's friends gave their affirmation.

"Well, child of Hakurei," Lion said, "Yes, I know who you are. You are the servant of the traitor Yukari. Because Yukari betrayed my masters' cause, I face daily pain. Because of her insolence my masters' lost Creation and now it is slowly falling into oblivion. I will retake Creation and grind it to dust, forging a new world in its place. Then, I will open a path to your world and burn all that the traitor cares for."

"No, you won't," Reimu said, "I've beaten death angels, queens of hell, vampiric overlords-"

"I wouldn't call her an overlord," Marisa said.

"War gods, different queens of different hells, a being of nuclear energy," Reimu continued.

"What does 'nuclear' mean?" Leona asked.

"I don't know," Bruno said, "I think she made up that word."

"And I'm certainly not going to lose to you!" Reimu said, "Everyone, attack!"

"Such a shameful waste," Lion muttered, reaching for his sword. Reimu and her friends charged Lion. Lion swept his sword forward, a wave of shadow following it. Reimu summoned her yin yang orb and caught the attack. Sparks flew from the yin yang orb as Lion pushed against it. Curtains of danmaku shattered against the Lion as Bruno caught the sword with the flat of his axe. Lion stepped into his push and Bruno could feel the shadows from the sword lapping at his armor. Leona gave a shout and punched the the sword, sparks showering Reimu, Bruno, and Leona. Lion stepped into their charge and swung like they weren't even there, sending Leona, Bruno, and Reimu flying into the wall with an echoing metal clang.

"Final Spark!" Marisa yelled, firing a giant beam from her entire body. The blast sent Lion stumbling backwards. Lion slowly rose to his feet, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Nope!" Marisa yelled, pulling a Deep Earth Bomb from her armor and hurling it into the spark, "I learned that the first time I fought one of you huge guys." The explosion filled the throne room with smoldering blue fire and covered the walls with blustering shadows. Marisa maintain the beam until the smoke cleared.

"He's gone?" Marisa said, "Is it over?"

"No," Lion said, grabbing Marisa from behind and slamming her into the ground, "Next time learn more." Lion pulled his sword up, stopping as he held the tip above her throat. "Wait," Lion said, lowering his sword, "You can't seriously- you're a _mortal_." A rough, cackling laugh echoed out from Lion. "You can't possibly be so desperate, sending _mortals_ after me." Lion punched his fingers down into Marisa's armor and ripped out the hakkero core.

Marisa's armor felt heavy on her. No matter how hard she struggled Marisa could not so much as lift a finger to defend herself. Lion lifted Marisa by her head, lifting her to eye level with him.

"Is this a joke to you?" Lion asked.

"No," Marisa said, "I've done everything the red and white one has done."

Lion casual tossed Marisa away. "Is this a joke to you?" Lion asked, his voice echoing across the throne room, "Do you mean to insult me by sending mortals to fight me? Perhaps I have been too cautious."

Lion's crackled with black lightning, and with a clap of thunder he lunged for Hanzo. Youmu flashed in front of Hanzo and pulled him away from Lion. Lion's greatsword shattered the ground where Hanzo was standing, sending rocks and dirt flying across the throne room. "Perhaps I have waited too long," Lion said, "The people of Creation no longer know me." Lion crackled again, chasing down Youmu. Youmu tossed Hanzo off of her and turned to face Lion. Lion's onslaught against Youmu tore up the floor and wall behind her, but Youmu darted out of every swing Lion gave. Youmu leapt up, sweeping her sword across Lion's armored body. With speed betraying his size, Lion stepped out of Youmu's attack and lunged forward, tearing through Youmu's armor like paper and impaling her against the wall.

"Youmu!" Hanzo shouted, leaping at Lion and brandishing his twin swords.

"I see a demonstration is in order," Lion said, "I have waited too long; Creation must remember who I am."

"Hanzo," Youmu groaned, "Don't."

Hanzo swung against Lion, his twin scraping against Lion's armor. Lion lazily blocked Hanzo's assault with one hand, keeping his sword lodged in Youmu. "Who are you, dragon blooded?" Lion asked.

"I am Hanzo! A man from no house!" Hanzo yelled, furiously slashing and stabbing at Lion, "Rejected by noble blood, rejected by family, driven to carve out my own greatness, that is who I am!"

Hanzo's attacks began to overwhelm Lion. As Hanzo ducked under Lion's guard he saw an opening, and in his fury he thoughtlessly took it. Lion twisted his sword in Youmu and tore it out of her, swinging at Hanzo with a massive arc. Hanzo stepped to Lion's side to dodge the swing, only to be caught by Lion's metal boot. Lion kicked Hanzo up into the air and caught Hanzo with his greatsword. Hanzo's armor crumpled against Lion's sword and his blood arced through the air as the sword slide through him. Hanzo landed on the floor in a bloody heap. Lion's stomp echoed through Hanzo's head as he stomped over to him. Hanzo raised his tired head to face Lion, and saw a blue light building behind him.

"Enlightened Sword: Rise from Delusion!" Youmu shouted, tightly gripping her glowing Roukanken and cutting down into Lion. Youmu's sword dug into Lion's armor, leaving a smouldering tear in it and pushing Lion off Hanzo. Lion staggered around, seeing the Youmu he had impaled slowly turn into a white mist.

"Alright Myon," Youmu said, slowly drawing her Hakurouken sword, "It's time for a worthy foe." Youmu slowly stalked after Lion, narrowly ducking or stepping away from every attack Lion made. Youmu was able to quickly close in on Lion, practically walking through Lion's onslaught. "I must say, you are quite a challenge," Youmu said, evading another attack as Lion's fury grew, "But just not _that_ good." Youmu spun away from another swing, and her sword flashed across Lion's armor and cutting through the joints with a small splash of black, oily, blood. Lion's anger swelled as he continuously swung at Youmu, only to miss by a hair's breadth. Youmu's swords flickered across Lion's body, leaving cuts wherever they went; the cuts quickly became shallower and shallower as Youmu quickly found herself having to dodge mid attack.

Lion attacked with a wide swing, forcing Youmu back as he jumped away. "A worthy foe indeed," Lion said, "But I have studied war and combat for countless centuries, mastering every possible art. I give you this chance to surrender and I will spare your life, adding your blades to my armies."

"Sorry," Youmu said, "But I've already sworn service to of the different queens of different hells that Reimu was talking about, and she's actually likable."

"Then you embrace death," Lion said. Lion raised his swung to attack and turned to face Hanzo. Youmu flew for Hanzo, tumbling to the ground as pain shot through her body. Youmu twisted around to face Lion and saw him holding Myon. Lion's grip was crushing Myon, and no matter how the ghost struggled it could not escape the Deathlord's grip. Lion drew his sword back, ready to impale Youmu once more.

A burst of danmaku hit Lion in the back. Lion lowered his sword and turned around, seeing Sanae. "And just what was that?" Lion asked, "If that was the best you can muster then run _now_, it will prolong your life by _seconds_."

"I, uh…" Sanae mumbled shying away from Lion, "I-i'm going to fight you."

"Are you really?" Lion asked, "If you intend to fight, then steel your body and mind, for I will show no mercy."

"I…" Sanae murmured, backing away, "I'll make you regret it!"

"No, you won't," Lion said, pulling his sword up and charging at Sanae. As Lion swung down at Sanae, her body flickered and disappeared.

"Clever girl," Lion said, searching the throne room for Sanae.

Sanae hovered at the throne room's ceiling, aiming a kick at Lion's head.

"Using that attack that nearly killed me, eh?" Desire whispered, placing a hand on Sanae's thigh.

Sanae choked back a scream, taking a deep breath through her nose. "Get your hand off me," Sanae whispered back, "How are you even up here?"

"Like I said, I get around," Desire said, "And relax will you? I'm here to help."

"Help _how_?" Sanae asked.

"Remember that one time I threw a bookshelf at you?" Desire asked, giving Sanae a playful smile.

"Yes, I _hate_ you for that," Sanae said, "And because you kept trying to feel me up."

"Well, now I'm here to throw your kick at Lion," Desire said, "And maybe feel you up later."

"What?" Sanae hissed.

"Pipe down," Desire said, "I'm throwing you now."

Sanae watched as muscles rippled across Desire's slender body, and Desire gave Sanae a powerful throw that sent her crashing into Lion. Sanae's kick struck Lion's helmet with so much force that it left a crack in the thick metal and smashed Lion to the ground, knocking Myon out of his hand and leaving Lion in a crater as the impact threw dust and rocks into the air.

"Well done," Leona said, helping Bruno and Reimu to their feet, "Sanae, I didn't think you had that kind of strength in you."

"Well I-" Sanae was interrupted by a battle cry that echoed through the throne room.

Grim charged in, sword held high and no longer wearing her mask. Reimu leapt to her feet and readied her yin yang orb and miko stick. Grim ran right past Reimu, and plunged her sword into Lion.

"What?" Reimu asked.

"Attack him!" Grim yelled, "He isn't dead yet!"

"But-" Leona said.

"Do it!" Grim yelled.

Everyone who could stand up did, rushing over to Lion's unmoving body and wailing on it. Bruno dug his axe into the crack in Lion's helmet, Leona punched what part of Lion was nearest to her, Desire leapt down and fired eye beams into Lion's body, Reimu beat Lion with her yin yang orb until she could see dents in the armor, and Youmu dug her swords into what joint she could find.

Hanzo stumbled over to Marisa. "Where's the core?" Hanzo asked.

"What?" Marisa said.

"Where's the core to your armor?" Hanzo asked again.

"I don't know, I can't see or move," Marisa said, "Am I dead?"

"No, you'll be fine," Hanzo said, "I found the core, now let me help you up."

Hanzo slung one of Marisa's arms over his shoulder and dragged Marisa to her feat. Marisa gave off a nervous chuckle. "Well isn't this a twist," Marisa said, "Now _you're_ carrying _me_ to safety."

"Yeah, but I'm still bleeding all over you," Hanzo said.

"Yeah, I can feel the warmth. It's actually really gross," Marisa said, "How bad are you?"

"I think I can see my own heart beating," Hanzo said.

"That's really gross," Marisa said, "Can you send me pictures?"

"Hey, Bruno," Hanzo said, "We need your help."

"What with- oh." Bruno said, walking over and taking the hakkero from Hanzo. Bruno slapped the hakkero back into Marisa's armor and a golden glow radiated out from Hanzo's hand.

Marisa's armor whirred back to life, once again become light as a feather on her. "That is so much better," Marisa said, "I thought I was going to be trapped in there forever. Thanks for the help Han- woah! You weren't kidding."

"No, I was not," Hanzo said, "Now could you please heal me."

"Wait, Bruno, does this armor have any recording software?" Marisa asked.

"Yes, why?" Bruno said.

"Okay, thanks," Marisa said, "Now Hanzo, hold still."

"Marisa," Hanzo groaned, "You're not seriously-"

A small, bright light flashed on Marisa's helmet.

"You seriously are," Hanzo said, "What are you even going to do with that?"

"Probably frame it," Marisa said, "Oh, you can heal him now."

"Okay, sure," Bruno said, eyeing Marisa. The golden glow returned to Bruno's hands as he gently ran his fingers across Hanzo's wound, sealing it behind him.

As Grim and Desire continued to beat on Lion, Reimu and Sanae watches as their bodies were covered with more and more dark energy. Black veins stretched out from their eyes and wisps of shadow swirled about them.

"Um, just what is that?" Sanae asked.

"Resonance," Grim said, not missed a beat in her attacks, "His dark masters are our dark masters, and are going to make them _hate _us."

"Alright," Reimu said, "Just tell us when we should run."

"Enough," Lion said, his voice echoing through the throne room. Lion rose to his feet, ignoring the ceaseless attacks that battered his body. Grim leapt up and dug her sword into Lion's chest plate. Lion grabbed Grim and tore her off, sending her hurtling into the wall. Leona dove forward, kicked against Grim's sword and wrenching the chest plate off of Lion's body and revealing the pale, veiny skin underneath. Lion's sword flashed up and with a mighty thrust he impaled Leona against the throne floor. Reimu, Sanae, and Desire fired everything they had into Lion, tearing through his flesh. Lion dragged his sword through Leona and dove forward, scraping his sword against all three. Bruno's axe dug into Lion's neck. Lion picked Bruno and crushed him against the wall with a brutal kick.

"Do you understand yet?" Lion yelled, "I cannot be killed. You have no hope. Darkness wins. I cannot be defied."

"No!" Grim shouted, "I defy you!" A surge of dark energy so massive it nearly knocked Grim off her feet flowed through her. "I defy you!" Grim repeated.

"Then you are a _fool_!" Lion said, "And you will _die _like a fool!"

"No, she has hope," Desire said, "And I have hope to! Hope for a better life!" Dark energy surged through Desire, so much so that it cracked the ground she stood on.

"You have what I decree!" Lion roared, "Nothing more!"

Grim and Desire ran for Lion, and Lion met their charge.

Everything went quiet and a creeping yell filled the throne room. The ground around Grim, Desire, and Lion began to crack, A giant hand pushed through the floor, ripping apart everything it touched. The hand grabbed Lion, Grim, and Desire, locking them in a crushing grip and dragging them under.

"Fantasy Seal!" Reimu yelled, blasting the hand with balls of light. The hand of shadow melted against the light, leaving the three captives in free fall. Sanae flew forward and caught Grim and Desire. The hand began to reform, and Bruno slammed his palms to the ground, recreated the throne room floor.

Grim and Desire stood unmoving where the throne once lay, tears flowing freely from their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Reimu asked.

"We are better than we have been in centuries," Grim said, "Reimu, take my hand. You're a priest, right?"

"Yeah, I'm a shrine maiden," Reimu said, "What is it?"

"That darkness is gone from me," Grim said, "It's incredible! They actually gave up on us!"

As Reimu looked at Grim and saw a glimmer of light in her eyes.

"I guess I'm going to need a new name," Grim said.

"You definitely will," Desire said, "I don't know about myself though. 'Desire' fits me."

Reimu was quiet, scanning her friends and the throne room. "Whether you do or don't, it's not really my concern," Reimu said.

"What do you mean?" Grim asked.

"I came here to do one thing, and one thing only," Reimu said, slowly walking to the chaos engine, "To get my friend back. Now, I finally can."

Everyone joined Reimu at the chaos engine.

In a flash of light, they were gone.

Deep Down

Kotohime and Ivory walked through the dungeons.

"So, you're sure you don't want to join the fight?" Kotohime asked, "It looks pretty awesome. Everyone's in power armor. You're sure you don't want to join?"

"Kotohime, I don't want to fight," Ivory said.

"Why not?" Kotohime asked.

"Because," Ivory said, "Because I'm a coward. I never really learned how to fight."

"What?" Kotohime said, "Don't you guard the Loom? How do you not know how to fight?"

"Well, if the enemies of Creation get that far they Creation is pretty much doomed anyway," Ivory said, "It's like patrolling a town that doesn't have crime."

"Oh," Kotohime said, "Well, what are you good at?"

"Um, talking, paperwork," Ivory said, "I'm okay at crafting."

"I thought you said you didn't like paper work," Kotohime said.

"Never said I wasn't good at it," Ivory said.

"Alright," Grim said, "Try not to starve to death."

Ivory backed up. "Kotohime, please don't-" Ivory said.

"Hey there," Kotohime called.

Grim silently turned to face Kotohime.

"Were you going to join the fighting in the throne room?" Kotohime asked.

"I- yes," Grim said.

"Can I have that mask then?" Kotohime asked.

"You know what," Grim said, pulling her mask off "Sure, I wasn't planning on needing it much more."

"Thanks," Kotohime said, "Huh, you look like a friend of mine. Well, good luck."

"Uh,- sure," Grim said, walking past Kotohime.

Kotohime walked up to the cell Grim had been standing in front of, seeing the red headed woman inside. "Scarly, is that you?" Kotohime asked.

The woman looked up at Kotohime and her eyes lit up. "Koto-chan," the empress squealed.

"Koto-chan?" Ivory muttered.

"The one and only," Kotohime said, "Hold on a moment, I'll get you out of there."

Kotohime pulled a key out from her robes and unlocked the cell door.

"Where did you get that?" Ivory asked.

"From that guard," Kotohime said. The empress stepped out and pulled Kotohime into a hug, letting out a sigh of relief.

"It's been too long," The Empress said.

"It certainly has," Kotohime said, "So, what have you been up to?"

"Eh, captured by a Deathlord, left to rot in the underworld, being told my kingdom is slowly destroying itself," Scarlet said, "What have you been doing?"

"We should probably get out of here while we still can," Ivory said.

"Eh, I've been back in Gensokyo," Kotohime said, "Actually had a solar stop by. She built me a new castle!"

"That sounds cool," Scarlet said, "How's Gensokyo treating you?"

"I would say almost as bad as you're being treated, though that isn't really fair," Kotohime said, "It's been alright, but nobody really seems to care about me."

"Really? That's just horrible," Scarlet said.

"That's horrible?" Ivory said, "You've been trapped in the Underworld for _centuries_."

"Tell you what," Scarlet said, "I need to get acquainted with the state of affairs back in Creation, and I figure it would be a good time to go sight seeing. Would you like to join me?"

"Would I _ever_," Kotohime said, "Of course I'll join you, it's been _years_ since I've attacked by bandits. Besides, what are friends for?"

"Years? Really?" Scarlet asked, "I would think that a woman like you would have a constant stream of baddies coming at you."

"Yeah, not really," Kotohime said, "Gensokyo's nice and all, but there's never any cool problems for me to solve. The few cool adventures that place has are all hogged by that shrine maiden. Being princess is cool, but Gensokyo can run itself and it gets really boring."

"It's really nice that you two are reunited, and I'm really happy for you," Ivory said, "But can we _please_ leave."

"Yeah, let's get out of this dusty old place," Kotohime said, offering Scarlet her hand "I bet you'd really like to somewhere else."

"Oh, anywhere else," Scarlet said, taking Kotohime's hand, "You have no idea."


	12. Behold the Hakurei: Epilogue

Behold the Hakurei: Epilogue 6

Behold the Hakurei

Epilogue

When Remilia woke up, she found herself in a small manor. It didn't compare to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, but was suitable for someone of her upbringing. As Remilia familiarized herself with this world she wondered what her upbringing meant here, the sun was green and didn't burn her, the people told her that if she was standing somewhere silent then the wind would try to kill her, and most of the residents looked incredibly creepy.

Thankfully enough, Remilia soon found a grand estate nearby and the owner was willing to let her stay. To Remilia's surprise the owner of the mansion looked almost exactly like her.

_Just, I don't know, spinier?_ Remilia thought as she greeted the owner, a nervous smile growing on her face, _Veinier? Taller and with bigger- No, I'm not being fair to myself. I'll grow into it, it will just take a while. Wait. but I died. Does that mean my age reset? It better not._

"So," the owner said, taking Remilia's hand, "Miss Scarlet, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

_She pulls off the whole 'Dark seductress_ _of the Night' look really well,_ Remilia thought, "Please, the pleasure is all mine. Sorry to be forward, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Oh, where are my manners?" the owner said, "I am Rossangue."

As Remilia got used to life in Malfeas, one person held her thoughts the entire time. It was her sister Flandre. Remilia knew that Flandre could handle herself, after all she was one of the strongest people in Gensokyo, but Remilia couldn't stop herself from worrying. As time passed, Remilia began to wonder if she would ever see Flandre again.

Days turned to weeks. Most of Malfeas' locals no longer surprised Remilia, though she never knew what to say to the screaming, wailing cloud thing. Rossangue helped Remilia find blood for her to drink, as the standard Malfeas fair never sat in her stomach well. Remilia was surprised to find that some people actually liked the 'food' that Malfeas had to offer.

"Ugh, no," Remilia said, "I'm sorry, but this is still bland. Also sort of pulpy. Where did you get this?"

"From the blood apes," Rossangue said, swishing her long, dark purple hair with a talon tipped hand, "Those creatures adore blood, I figured they would have the best."

Rossangue poured herself a glass, taking a few sips from it. "Ugh, I understand what you mean about the pulp. My servants seem to have forgotten to strain the blood properly and left no small amount of fur in it."

Remilia set her glass down. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you mind if I find some place to vomit this up?" Remilia asked.

"Be all means, do so," Rossangue said, "I'll go talk to the servant about their lack of attention."

Remilia had lost track of time. The sun never set, and each passing moment made Remilia more and more homesick. Most days Remilia holed herself up in her room. Extremely unladylike, she knew, but as homesickness and loneliness grew inside her Remilia found she could no longer endure company.

_How long had it been?_ Remilia thought, _I wonder if Rossangue's spy network found Flandre yet._

Remilia stood up and exited her room, wandering the halls. _Probably not,_ Remilia thought, _She said she would tell me right away if they found her. I guess there's no harm in asking though. Ah, there's Rossangue. Huh, she's wearing more clothes than normal today._

"What's the occasion?" Remilia asked.

"Ah, a few friends and I are going on to trip to Creation," Rossangue said, "It's rather rare that we get this opportunity and very few actually get the chance to go. I'm sorry I didn't invite you, it slipped my mind. I promise I'll make it up to you by bringing back some human blood. If you're lucky, I can even get some blood from a few exalts. I hope you don't mind staying here while I'm gone."

"It's alright," Remilia said, "I wouldn't know what to do or say anyway. What do you do in Creation?"

"Well, personally I enjoy ripping the bodices off of pure maidens while darkly seducing them in the night," Rossangue said, "It just gives me such a thrill. Then I usually eat them."

"Okay," Remilia said.

"Don't worry about yourself," Rossangue said, "I made sure the servants know to treat you well."

_I thought it smelled more like iron today_, Remilia thought.

"And there's plenty here for you to eat," Rossangue said, "They are finally remembering to strain it."

"Well, have fun," Remilia said.

"Young lady, you had better make yourself presentable," Rossangue said, shouting through Remilia's door, "You have company."

"I don't want company," Remilia said, "I want to be left alone. Send them away."

"Absolutely not," Rossangue said, "These fine folk came a long way just to see you, and I will not let you brush them off like this. You have been holed up in your room for far too long, refusing any company, myself included, and now you will step outside that door and enjoy some pleasant conversation like a lady of your standing ought to."

"Fine," Remilia said, rummaging through her closet to find something decent to wear, "I'll be out in a moment, and then I'll turn them away _myself_."

A few moments later Remilia found her old clothes, pulled them on, and pushed her way out the door. A crowd of people stood outside Remilia's door, something Remilia certainly wasn't up to doing. As Remilia opened her mouth to tell them to leave, her eyes focused on one of the faces.

"You," Remilia said with a glare, "Killing me once wasn't enough for you, was it?"

"Do I know you?" Leona asked.

"Hah!" Remilia said, "You've forgotten? Perhaps I came jog your memory."

Remilia swung her fist and Bruno pushed her hand away and swung at her with his axe. Reimu blocked the axe with her yin yang orb and swung at Bruno with her miko stick. Grim pushed Reimu's stick back and slashed at Reimu. Sanae parried Grim with her miko stick and swung at Grim. Hanzo deflected Sanae's attack and thrust his twin blades at Sanae. Youmu deflected Hanzo's swords and stabbed at him. Desire pushed Youmu's swords away with her eye beams and then shot at Youmu. Marisa blocked Desire's beams with a blast from her mini hakkero and charged another attack.

"And here I was mistaken you were all civilized people," Rossangue said, stepping in front of Marisa attack and gently brushing her away, "Remilia, you told me you were a noble woman with her own manor, had fallen on her luck, and needed a place to stay. Is this how you try to greet people? By trying to _kill_ them. I've told you this before, if there's going to be bloodshed then take it out to the courtyard. You know how long it takes to clean these carpets."

"She tried to _kill_ me," Remilia said, "She's the reason why I'm here."

"And _did_ she kill you?" Rossangue asked.

"_Yes_," Remilia said, "That's why I'm here."

Rossangue turned to face Reimu and her friends. "I am so sorry you have to see this," Rossangue said, "This is _so_ embarrassing, I do apologize."

"I wouldn't mind taking this to the courtyards," Leona said.

"Hey!" Remilia yelled, leaping at Leona only to be held back by Rossangue.

"You greeted me with _murder_," Leona said.

"Remilia," Reimu said.

"Only because you killed me," Remilia yelled.

"I don't even remember that," Leona said.

"Oh, you'll remember _thi_-" Remilia said.

"Remilia," Reimu repeated.

"Not now Reimu," Remilia said, "Wait? Reimu?"

"Yes, it's me," Reimu said, "I'm here to take you back to Gensokyo."

"Oh Reimu," Remilia said, pulling Reimu into a hug, "You're really here! How's Flandre? Is she okay? I bet she's so worried."

Scarlet Devil Mansion

"Sakuya, this cake is _delicious_," Flandre cheered.

"I actually wouldn't know," Reimu said, "I've been gone for a long time. Now that I've found you, we can finally go back."

"Alright," Remilia said, turning to Rossangue, "Madam, I apologize for my unsightly outburst. It was most unladylike. Thank you for your hospitality, but I must be going."

"Take care," Rossangue said.

Two short trips on the Chaos Engine later, and Reimu and her friends were back at the door.

"One last thing to do," Bruno said, "The Chaos Engine must be destroyed. Who would like to do the honors?"

"I will," Remilia said. Summoning her spear, Remilia threw Gungnir at the massive tower of a machine. Gungnir hit it, and the machine shattered to the winds like dust.

"You people have the coolest toys," Leona said.


	13. Behold the Hakurei: Extra Stage

Behold the Hakurei: Extra Stage 3

Behold the Hakurei

Extra stage

"Alright, I can finally go back home," Reimu said, "Though I can't help but think I'm forgetting something."

"What is it now?" Marisa asked, "Everyone's here."

"Could it be me?" Scarlet asked, flying forward to the group.

"What the," Reimu said, "Kotohime? _That's_ what I was forgetting when I first got here."

"Or could it be me?" Kotohime asked.

"You have a clone?" Sanae asked.

"Several, actually," Kotohime said, "Though, this is not one of them. I present to you the Scarlet Empress. You should be in awe."

"Oh, um," Hanzo said, scratching the back of his neck, "I kind of thought you didn't exist."

"Really now?" Scarlet asked, "How long have I been gone?"

"I'm not sure but," Hanzo thought for a moment, "At least before my great grandparents were born."

"Eh, it's fine then," Scarlet said.

"So wait," Marisa said, "Is she still empress then? I don't think the realm would just let her take her throne back."

"They probably won't," Scarlet said, "But I wouldn't worry about that, I'm the greatest dragon blooded ever!"

"So, how are you friends with Kotohime?" Youmu asked.

"Eh, she and I go way back," Scarlet said, "I needed someone to act as a body double, chose her, and eventually realized that she's the best person ever."

"Aw, come on," Kotohime said, "You know I'm only tied for best. No one could top you."

"Okay, but _how_ are you friends with Kotohime?" Marisa asked.

"Pretty easily," Scarlet said, "I think the problem is you have terrible taste in friends."

"Then how did we forget about her?" Sanae asked.

"Oh, that," Scarlet said, "When she was my body double, I had sidereals weave her fate so that people would forget about her and remember me."

"What's a sidereal?" Youmu asked.

"There's no such thing as a sidereal," Ivory said, "And even if there were, I'm not one of them."

"Oh, alright then," Youmu said.

"Woah," Kotohime said.

"I _told_ you I was good at talking to people," Ivory said.

"Kotohime," Reimu said, her face blank, " You come on this adventure when we tell you not to, you disappear for months, and when you come back you've found some strange woman. You are going to tell me where you went. If you don't tell me, then I will blast you across the countryside."

Kotohime looked at Ivory. She had promised Ivory that she wouldn't tell anyone what they had been doing. She wasn't even going to tell Scarlet, and Scarlet was her best friend in the multiverse.

Kotohime looked back at Reimu. She was, of course, not every the slightest bit scared of Reimu, but Reimu had it rough. Constantly having to clean the shrine, fight in spell card battles, and beg for money. Also, Kotohime didn't like lying people and she really liked it when people remembered who she was and how cool she was. Telling Reimu the truth would certainly make that happen.

A wry grin spread across Kotohime's face.

Behold the Hakurei

Where I was and What I was Doing

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kotohime said, speeding off to the portal to Gensokyo.

Rage broke out across Reimu's face. "Yes!" Reimu screamed, firing a storm of danmaku after her.

"See you soon Scarlet," Kotohime said, weaving through Reimu's danmaku and winking out in the portal.


End file.
